Cosas de la Vida
by Xerxes Eli
Summary: Porque en la vida cambian cosas, y estas se presentan de distintas maneras, Severus y Hermione nunca pensaron que sus destinos podrían cruzarse, simplemente pensaron que la vida no los dejarian ser felices
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA, ¿ME EXTRAÑAN? PUES YO SI XD, PUES AQUÍ YO DENUEVO CON OTRA HISTORIA DE ESTA LINDA PAREJA *O* Y AUNQUE DIJE QUE IBA A SER OTRO TEMA, PUES COMO QUE A NEKO SE LE BLOQUEÓ LA INSPIRACIÓN CON ESA Y SE PUSO A HACER ESTA OTRA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :D**

**CAPITULO 1: EN EL TREN**

**POV SEVERUS**

Yo odiaba ir a Londres Muggle, porque simplemente no me gustaba estar rodeado de gente ¡MALDICIÓN! Ya me bastaba con tener que soportar a los pelmazos de mis alumnos todos los días del año, como para ahora tener que soportar a gente desconocida chocar contra mí, además estaba ese constante ruido de bocinas y "música" que se escuchaba por doquier, si tan solo McGonagall no me hubiera obligado a venir a este lugar… joder esa maldita mujer terminaría matándome, tal vez la serpiente no lo había logrado, pero daba por seguro que Minerva si, con eso de "Eres el subdirector Severus, debes cumplir con algunas de tus obligaciones" si claro, como no, era ella la que no quería venir a este lugar, me había mandado a hablar con una niña de origen no mágico que ella era una bruja, y que debería ir a Hogwarts y todo lo demás… en realidad fui a 10 diferentes casas ¡Y todavía me quedaban 12 más! Esto con Albus no hubiera pasado, el viejo metiche se hubiera encargado de ir a todas esas casas personalmente y explicar de manera detallada, como era la vida en Hogwarts.

Me detuve frente a una estación del metro, ¡Ni siquiera aparecer podía! Debía (Como decía Minerva) No sobresalir entre tanto Muggle, así que estaba obligado a tomar ese medio de transporte, era esto o irme en sus buses… prefiero el metro, bajé las escaleras y pagué el boleto. La próxima salida era en aproximadamente 10 minutos más, me senté en un peldaño de las escaleras y saqué un libro del bolso de viaje que llevaba, era un libro de pociones que había hechizado para que los Muggles no lo reconocieran, si alguien lo viera, solo vería un ejemplar de química avanzada, esperé pacientemente a que llegara el tren, vi pasar a varias personas, como todo muggle, estresados a más no poder, en sus oídos llevaban esos aparatos llamados "Celulares" cosas que controlan sus vidas y no dejan momentos para la intimidad de cada persona, personas llevando miles de papeles en sus brazos y maldiciendo a todos sus dioses por darles un mal trabajo.

El tren llegó a la hora estipulada y me fui a sentar cerca de la ventana, el viaje duraba 20 minutos, era el tiempo suficiente como para terminar este ejemplar y empezar otro, la luz del sol daba la iluminación perfecta y lo mejor de todo ¡No había nadie en ese compartimiento! Solo yo y mi soledad…

**-¡AH, TENGO MIEDO AH!-** ¿Pero qué demonios? Volteé mi cabeza y vi al causante del ruido, un niñito de no más de 4 años llorando desconsoladamente mientras se aferraba a una silla del vagón, tenía el cabello castaño con risos, era lo suficientemente alto para su edad y en su cara se le podían ver algunas pecas decorando su cara, ¡PERO EL MOCOSO NO SE CALLABA NUNCA!

**-¡SILENCIO!-** dije acercándome al niño, este me miró, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto, pero pude distinguir el color de sus orbes, azules, un azul muy claro**-Y bien pequeño, dime ¿Por qué estas llorado?-**

**-Me…me perdí-**dijo restregándose su mano por los ojos**-Ahora…no podré…no podré…yo la **_**extaño**_**, quiero volver con ella-** el niño iba a volver a llorar, el labio inferior le temblaba…hay no por favor

**-Tu mamá debe estar buscándote, no te preocupes- **todo porque no estallaran sus lágrimas de cocodrilos

**-Es que…-**

**-¡¿GLEN, GLEN DONDE ESTAS?!-** Un momento yo conocía esa voz…esa voz era de…

**-Glen, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te sueltes de mi mano? Te puedes perder-** Los risos castaños y esa voz de mandona me hizo reconocerla de inmediato, vaya quien lo diría, Granger tomó la mano del niño y por primera vez pude verle la cara

**-Lo siento señor si Glen le trajo problemas es solo que… ¿Profesor Snape?-**la chica me quedó mirando por unos momentos**-¿Qué hace usted por aquí?-**

**-Vaya Granger, tanto tiempo sin vernos, creo que lo habitual es saludar a la persona y luego preguntar-** dije mirando fijamente a la chica, su cabello rebelde lo llegaba amarrado en una coleta, llevaba jeans y un chaleco blanco

**-Lo siento señor, pero es raro verlo…así-** Claro que era raro, Minerva me había obligado a usar ropa muggle y ahora paresco ejecutivo de alguna empresa Muggle

**-Si…bueno digamos que…yo tampoco esperaba verla "acompañada"- **dije mirando al niño, había sacado el cabello rebelde de Granger y los ojos de ese zanahorio con patas y al parecer su insensatez igual, otra chica lista que se pierde

**-Bueno digamos que Glen, no estaba en los planes, pero aun así, me moriría si algo le pasa-** dijo pasándole una paleta al niño que una vez que su madre lo había encontrado, se había sentado a ver el paisaje de Londres pasar por sus ojos**-Ese niño es lo único que tengo-**

**-¿No que tenía una relación con Weasley?-** La chica me miró a los ojos y esbozando una triste sonrisa me respondió

**-No quiso estar conmigo luego de lo de Glen… creo que él no estaba preparado para asimilar todo eso, no importa, seguimos siendo amigos-**

**-Vaya-**Fue lo único que salió de mis labios, no podría imaginar que en aproximadamente 4 años luego de la batalla, algunas personas hayan cambiado tanto, Granger había tomado una aptitud seria digna de una persona de su casa, yo sabía que sus padres habían muerto a manos de unos mortifagos, que estuvo dos años alejada del mundo mágico (Su único contacto había sido las cartas de Minerva) y que actualmente estaba estudiando Medimagia, pero nunca supe, ni por Potter, que esta chica ahora tuviera un hijo, la vida trae muchas sorpresas**-¿Cuánto tiene el niño?-**

**-Un poco más de cuatro, lo fui a buscar de sus clases de violín-** Era de esperar que Granger sacara el potencial del niño**-Y usted profesor ¿Qué hacía por Londres Muggles?-**

**-Haciendo trabajo de Lechuza-** dije sentándome al lado del niño, este me miró un rato y me ofreció de su paleta, cosa que rechacé, el niño volvió a mirar por la ventana**-Minerva me mandó a comunicarles a los niños de origen Muggles, que estaban seleccionados en Hogwarts y a explicarles más o menos como es estar allá, las cosas de magos-**

**-¿Tú **_**ambién**_** eres **_**mao**_**?-** Dijo el chico tomando mi manga y dejándola con un poco de dulce

**-Si-**

**-¡YO **_**AMBIEN**_** SERE UNO **_**CUADO**__**GANDE**_**!-** Dijo fuerte el pequeño… joder que pulmones

**-Ya Glen, deja al profesor Snape… ven debemos bajarnos aquí-** dijo Granger cuando el tren anunciaba la primera parada

**-Tip- **dijo el niño y tomando la mano de Granger me dijo Adiós efusivamente

**-Espero verlo bien en los comienzos del año escolar profesor-**

**-Igualmente-** La chica desapareció con el niño a su lado… Esperen un momento ¿Ella había dicho que me vería en el año escolar?

**NAH, EL PRIMER CAP LISTO :D ESPERO QUE ESTA IDEA LE GUSTE Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR…ACEPTARÉ CRUCIUS, FLORES, TOMATAZOS Y CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUIERAN DARME UN BESADO XERXES ELI (ESTOY POR TERMINAR EL AÑO ESCOLAR TT^TT)**


	2. Confesiones

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS CHICAS, ME ALEGRAN MUCHO Y AL PARECER TODAS QUIEREN SABER QUIEN ES EL PEQUEÑO GLEN, SOLO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ESPERO QUE LA SORPRESA LES GUSTE**

**CAPITULO 2: CONFESIONES**

**POV HERMIONE**

Haber visto al profesor Snape fue algo sorpresivo, pero creo que ya debía irme acostumbrando a verlo todos los días, había ido a hablar con la profesora McGonagall para solicitarle una vacante como aprendiz de pociones, sabía que ser aprendiz de Snape iba a ser difícil, si ya de por si ser su alumna fue un tanto "traumante" ahora tener que vivir en las mazmorras y prácticamente con él encima, pues no era la mejor de las ideas… pero todo por ser medimaga, medimaga con especialidad en venenos y antídotos, ese era mi sueño y estaba a solo un año de cumplirlo, claro si lograba sobrevivir al murciélago de las mazmorras

**-Ven Glen, ya es tarde es hora del baño-** dije viendo que el pequeño estaba lleno de chocolate

**-No quiero, el agua es muy**_** heada**_**- **comenzó a correr por la casa para que no lo atrapara

**-Vamos, el agua está tibia, además si te portas bien, mañana podrás ir con Harry a Hogwarts, a los campos de quidditch para que te enseñe a volar en escoba-**

**-¿Enserio? ¡SI!-** En menos de dos minutos ya estaba en la tina dejando que el agua le sacara el chocolate que estaba por su pequeño cuerpo y jugando con su barquito para el baño**-**_**Quieo **_**ver a Hagrid mañana, me dijo que me **_**mostaia**_** algo lindo-**

**-Claro, luego podemos pasar a verlo, además este año lo podremos ver todos los días, al igual que a Harry-**

**-¿Porque?-** dijo cuándo lo estaba secando y colocando el pijama

**-Porque este año, tu y yo iremos a vivir a Hogwarts-** le di un beso en la frente, pude ver en sus ojitos entusiasmo, tanto así que la luces de la casa comenzaron a pestañar, Glen tenia arranques de magia muy seguidos**-Vamos pequeño, descansa mañana será un largo día-**

**-Sí, buenas noches-**

Bajé las escaleras en silencio, tomé mi libro de enfermedades mágicas y me lo puse a leer, tenía que presentar un informe en dos semanas más, estaba adelantando el año, mi profesor tutor era un buen hombre, tenía más de setentas años y me trataba como si fuera su nieta, me había dejado seguir estudiando en verano, yo solo debía mandarles las tareas y trabajos que él me encomendaba, además de tomar algunos de sus turnos para así conocer cómo era la carrera, no me quejaba, me había tocado buen tutor, era atento y cariñoso, además de ser un gran conocedor en lo que es la carrera, además su nieta era muy simpática y divertida, se había convertido en mi amiga mientras estaba estudiando. Miré el reloj y me sorprendió ver que ya eran más de las tres y media de la madrugada, había terminado de leer mi libro y el informe estaba terminado, lo enviaría mañana por la mañana antes de ir a Hogwarts; estaba subiendo la escalera cuando ví la foto de mis padres, pasé mis dedos por encima de ella y dejé que una lagrima se me escapara, aún era doloroso, pero debía ser fuerte, por mí y por Glen

**POV SEVERUS**

Minerva McGonagall definitivamente estaba en mi lista negra, había llegado cerca de la medianoche de entregar sus recaditos y con solo asomarme en el colegio, me llama a su despacho para hablarme de que este año tendré a una aprendiz ¿Cuándo dije yo que tomaría a algún alumno como tutor ? Eso no estaba en mi contrato

**-Minerva creo que te está quedando claro que yo no tendré a ningún aprendiz, ya me bastan con los estudiantes que tengo, no quiero agregar a otro a mi vida-**

**-Severus, quieras o no, ella ya está informada y vendrá a hablar contigo sobre ello mañana, además no es como si no la conocieras-**

**-¿Ella, se puede saber a quién tendré que verle la cara todos los días?-**

**-Pues a Hermione Granger- **Oh genial y tener que aguantar a su mocoso, una hemorragia de diversión**-Como sabrás bien, ella está por terminar su carrera de medimagia y quiere, especializarse en venenos y antídotos, pidió explícitamente que tú fueras su tutor guía-**

**-¿Porque yo y no Horace?-**Él le tenía más paciencia a los mocosos, además con lo come libros que es Granger de seguro va a ser lo mismo que cuando ella estudia aquí, no quiero volver a escuchar eso de "Profesor aquí, profesor allá, el libro dice" y todas esas cosas que decía cuando era mi alumna**-Lo siento Minerva, pero vas a tener que decirle a Horace que tome a Granger, yo no pienso hacerlo-**

**-Pues lamentablemente Severus, cuando firmaste tu contrato, también firmaste uno donde queda por escrito que serás el tutor de Hermione-**La mujer me mostró mi contrato, comencé a leerlo y si, allí estaba mi sentencia de muerte, nota mental, leer antes de firmar**-Creo que con esto queda zanjada la conversación, mañana ella vendrá cerca de las diez, espero que la trates con amabilidad-** me miró ceñuda por sobre sus lentes, resoplé molesto, bueno la tomaría, pero que no esperara que fuera suave con ella, si no aguantaba el ritmo de trabajo que le iba a imponer, pues que fuera donde Horace y que el terminara con el asunto.

Me fui al despacho hecho una furia, me senté frente a la chimenea y tomé un vaso de wiskey de fuego, estos eran los últimos días de tranquilidad que tendría, en 1 mes más empezaban las clases, Granger y su hijo vendrían mañana y lo más probable es que tuviera que compartir las mazmorras con ellos, adiós a la paz y tranquilidad de mi vida

**-Y yo que recién me estaba acostumbrando a ver a Potter como colega-** dije a la nada cuando terminaba de beber el primer vaso**-Solo espero que Granger sepa controlar su sabelotodismo y a ese niño-**

Desperté en el mismo sillón donde había estado bebiendo, solo tomé dos copas, el día anterior fue agotador en muchos sentidos y creo que ni yo mismo me había dado cuenta **-**de lo cansado que estaba; vi el reloj, eran un poco más de las ocho y media, Minerva habia dicho que Granger llegaría cerca de las diez, así que tenía tiempo de sobra, me bañé, vestí y desayune en compañía del silencio (compañero que iba a perder al cabo de unos días) Volví a mirar el reloj, eran las nueve cuarenta, así que lo mejor era ir a esperar a que llegara Granger, iba pasando cerca del gran comedor cuando choqué con Potter

**-Oh lo siento Snape-** dijo Potter, mientras recogía la escoba que se le cayó de las manos

**-Fíjate por donde vas, Potter-**

**-Lo siento de verdad, es solo que debo ir rápido al campo de quidditch-**

**-Te recuerdo que tus días como buscador de la casa Gryffindor terminaron-**

**-Lo sé, es solo que hoy viene Herms y le voy a enseñar a Glen a montar en escoba-**me mostró la escoba para niños que llevaba junto a la suya**-Tuve que, poco menos arrodillarme para que Hermione dejara al niño aprender a montar escobas-**

**-¿No crees que es peligroso enseñarle a un niño? Por favor Potter ¡Solo tiene cuatro años!-**

**-Tiene cuatro y sabe tocar violín-** dijo levantando ambos brazos**-Creo que hay que dejarlo hacer cosas de niños, hasta Ron me apoya en eso-**

**-Vaya, el joven Weasley tomando la iniciativa de algo-**dije con sarcasmo, debe por el simple hecho de ser padre de ese niño, preocuparse por él. Potter me miró ceñudo por unos instantes, era verdad que todavía no teníamos mucha confianza, pero la poca que había era sólida, si se podía decir**-Si me disculpas, debo ir a buscar a Granger-**

**-Oh si, usted va a ser su tutor-**

**-¿Tu sabias?-**el asintió**-¡Porque no me dijiste!-**

**-Pensé que sabias, oh ya llegaron, iré a buscar a Glen-**Potter salió corriendo hacia el vestíbulo y, tomando al niño en brazos, salió con el hacia el exterior. Miré a Granger por un rato, tenía unas enormes ojeras, pero se veía con ánimos de estudiar, cuando no

**-Sígame a mi despacho-**

**POV HERMIONE**

Creo que hoy alguien no anda de buenas, pero ¡Cuando Snape andaba de buenas! Si llegó a verlo sonreír bailaré chachacha en el gran comedor ¡Palabra! Bajamos las mazmorras en completo silencio, solo es crepitar de las flamas de las lámparas eran audibles y rompían el silencio instalado entre ambos, recordaba muy bien que después de las aulas y la sala común de Slytherin habían dos habitaciones separadas por pocos metros, una era una alcoba vacía en la cual nunca había entrado, pero que McGonagall me había dicho que sería mi habitación mientras fuera la aprendiz de Snape, y la otra… pues era el despacho personal de él, y ese era al lugar donde nos dirigíamos, directo al infierno, viva Hermione, te metiste en la cueva del lobo… o mejor dicho de la serpiente

**-Primero las damas-** dijo abriendo la puerta de su despacho, como era de esperarse, todo estaba decorado en colores oscuros, sobre todo negro…uh, creo que debo ir acostumbrándome a no ver la luz del sol por un largoooooooooo tiempo, me ofreció asiento en un sillón de cuero, él se sentó frente mío, he hizo aparecer dos tazas con té

**-Como verá Granger, me he visto en la obligación de ser su, "tutor"-** dijo poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra**-Solo quiero saber por qué me eligió a mí y no a otro-**

Tomé aire y saqué toda mi valentía Gryffindor**-Porque señor, es usted el mejor pocionista de Inglaterra y solo quiero aprender de los mejores, quiero sacar esa maestría en antídotos y venenos, sé que con usted lo lograré muy fácilmente-**

Los ojos de Snape se agrandaron un poco ¡Yo lo sé, no estoy bromeando! Pero solo fueron unos segundo**-Con halagos no conseguirá nada Granger, de eso por firmado-**si será, bastardo engreído**-Pero le advierto que, si yo soy su tutor, deberá acatar ciertas ordenes-**

**-Lo que usted diga señor-** cualquier cosa solo por ser medimaga

**-Lo primero, cuando yo la evalué, solo quiero trabajos sobresalientes, entregados a la hora y día estipulados, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos-**

**-Pero…-** Tengo que decirlo lo del Hospital

**-Lo segundo-**dijo sin prestarle atención a lo que yo iba a decirle**-Sus estudios generales con sus carrera, deben seguir con los mismos rendimientos, ya he visto que al igual que cuando era la sabelotodo de aquí, usted sigue siendo la mejor alumna-** ¡Acosador! ¿Me estuvo investigando? ¡PERVERTIDO!

**-Y lo tercero, por favor controle a su hijo-** ¿Esperen qué?

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Acaso es sorda, que controle al hijo de usted y Weasley-** Snape creía que Glen era hijo de Ron, él creía que…**-De que se ríe Granger, hablo en serio, no dejaré que un niñito entrometido vague por la sección de pociones ¿Acaso tan mala madre es?-**

**-No… no me rio por eso-** dije ya un poco más tranquila**-Es solo que… es solo que Glen no es hijo de Ron-**

**-¿A no?-** dijo levantando la ceja**-¿Quién es el padre si se puede saber?-**

**-Es mi padre y su madre es la mía, Glen es mi hermano menor-**

**CHAN CHAN CHAN, GLEN NO ES HIJO, ES HERMANO! ¿COMO OSARON PENSAR QUE DEJARIA QUE HERMS TUVIERA UN HIJO CON RON? PECADORAS, HASTA DEJÉ PISTAS! SOLO SE SALVA MAMA SHMI QUE SI LAS VIÓ ¬¬' BUENO ME DESPIDO TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR FILOSOFIA UN BESO XERXES ELI**


	3. Glen

**HOLA GENTE HERMOSA ¿COMO ESTAN? PUES MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y VEO QUE LES AGRADA EL PEQUEÑO GLEN, PUES PARA LAS QUE PIDIERON, AQUÍ LA HISTORIA DEL MENOR DE LOS GRANGER**

**CAPITULO 3: GLEN**

**POV SEVERUS**

Mi cara debió ser un poema porque Granger volvió a soltar una sonora carcajada, ¿Acaso era verdad lo que decía? Pues a decir verdad, si lo recuerda bien el niño no se parece en nada (salvo el color de ojos) a Weasley, pero aun así era muy sospechoso

**-Su hermano eh… ¿No que era hija única?-**

**-Bueno… eso se puede cambiar-**dijo con ligeros tonos rojos en sus mejillas**-Cuando les quité las memorias a mis padres, mi madre ya tenía 3 meses de embarazo-**Tomó la taza con más fuerza de lo común y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

**-¿Cómo es que…?-** Esto era incomodo, yo no era de las personas metiches, pero sinceramente ¿Cómo es que una joven termina cuidando de su hermano menor?

**-Cuando mis padres fueron asesinados, los aurores de Australia llegaron rápidamente al lugar, además yo ya los estaba buscando para que volviéramos a ser una familia-**se detuvo por unos instantes, se pasó la mano por su cabello y dejó escapar un suspiro**-Glen ya había nacido, tenía 2 meses y sobrevivió al ataque porque los aurores alcanzaron a llegar, lo encontraron llorando en la habitación de mis padres…luego lo enviaron a un orfanato-**

**-¿Orfanato?-**

**-Sí, legalmente mis padres no tenían hijos, mi registro estaba borrado-** Una risita salió de sus labios, al igual que una lagrima de sus ojos**-Así que Glen estaba solo en este mundo, aunque me avisaron que habían encontrado un niño, Glen no podía estar conmigo porque yo no era nada suyo-**

**-Lo lamento, debe ser incómodo para usted hablar de esto, si quiere lo podemos…-**

**-¿Usted no quería saber? Pues deberá aguantarlo Profesor-**Altanería Gryffindor, vaya**-Estuve luchando para tener la custodia de Glen, exámenes de ADN y dando razones de porque no estaba registrada, aunque claro, el ministerio de magia me ayudó bastante. En el tiempo en que peleaba por la custodia de Glen, terminé con Ron, quedé sola por un tiempo y me aislé del mundo mágico solo para centrarme en tener a mi único familiar-**

**-¿El joven Weasley terminó con usted porque no quería tener responsabilidades, cierto?-** Weasley era un niño y sinceramente un niño no puede cuidar de otro, menos él, es una zanahoria con patas

**-Hubo una vez que me dijo que era mejor si dejaba las cosas como estaba, que Glen no se podía acostumbrar al mundo mágico, porque lo más probable era que fuera muggle como mis padres, pensé en eso muchas veces, hasta que me dijeron que los biberones que estaban cerca de él, volaban-**su rostro se iluminó

**-También tiene sangre mágica-**

**-Por eso seguí luchando por él, Ron finalmente me pregunto ¿Un niño es más importante que yo?-**

**-No era solo un niño, es su familia Granger-**Grandísimo imbécil, ¿No podía simplemente apoyarla? ¡Ni que ella lo hubiera engañado!

**-Nunca quiso entender eso, por eso lo dejé, no podía dejar que un niño, un niño que aún tenía familia se quedara sin ella, en fin, después de un año puede quedarme con la custodia de Glen y traerlo a Inglaterra, trabajé un tiempo en una librería para tener para los gastos básicos y cuando Glen tuvo 3 años, entré a estudiar medimagia, Molly me ayudó bastante, ella lo cuidaba cuando yo tenía que ir a estudiar-**Terminó su relato y dio una última bebida a su té

Simplemente Granger era una joven excepcional, pero yo no se lo diré, no le diré halago alguno a una ex Gryffindor. La chica se acomodó en el sillón y dejó la taza vacía en la mesa, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y por un momento me sentí incómodo, el silencio se prolongó por unos instantes hasta que ella dijo

**-Glen se parece bastante a mi padre-**

**-Granger-**Me acerqué a ella y toqué su hombro**-Creo que ya nos desviamos mucho del tema, así que si no me equivoco, estamos en la restricción 3-** Me miró a la cara y sonrió**-La última restricción es que por favor, NO SEA TAN SABELOTODO-**

**POV HERMIONE**

¡Snape es un bastardo! Joder y yo que pensé por un instante que tenía sentimientos, había escuchado atentamente la historia de mi hermano, pero ahora me decía que no fuera una sabelotodo ¡¿Qué me diría él si yo le digiera que parara de ser un murciélago?! Seguro que me hecha a patadas de su despacho y me dice que valla a buscar a otro tutor, respira Herms, lo puedes aguantar, debes hacerlo, aunque te den ganas de cortárselas, o de romperle la nariz

**-Bien luego de esa "experiencia de vida" tan conmovedora, a lo que vino Granger, ¿Qué espera que le enseñe? Seguramente usted ya se leyó todos los libros de su área-** Hermione contrólate mujer, no lo golpees, no lo golpees

**-Solo espero Profesor, ser capaz de sacar mi profesión, solo eso-** Sus ojos se posaron en los míos y lentamente comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, me moví incomoda, pero él, seguía sentado muy rígidamente frente mío, ¿Era mi imaginación o estaba haciendo calor? De repente el calor comenzó a apoderarse de mi cara, ¿Podría dejar de mirarme como si fuera un caramelo?

**-Bien Granger, dadas sus tan fuertes razones-**dijo lleno de sarcasmo**-Creo que…la aceptaré como aprendiz-**

¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Snape dijo que sí! Merlín santo, podré sacar mi profesión este mismo año ¡Si y doble sí!

**-¿De…de verdad?-**Mierda, todavía no lo creía

**-No soy un hombre de bromas Granger, creía que usted ya lo sabía- **Me levanté de mi asiento y sin importarme que fuera él, me abalancé sobre él y lo abrasé, lo que fue raro, porque era lo mismo que abrazar a un árbol, Snape se puso rígido, lo cual me provoco mucha risa ¿Quién pensaría que Severus Snape no sabe qué hacer cuando lo abrazan?**-Granger…Granger ya suélteme, no es para tanto-**

**-Es que de verdad ¡Muchísimas gracias!-** volví a reírme, tenía mi rostro a la altura de su cuello, fue interesante ver como a Snape se le erizaba la piel ante el contacto de mi respiración

**-Granger…creo que es mejor que se baje de encima mío-**Snape cerró sus ojos, mientras apretaba sus puños y tensaba la mandíbula**-Bájese ahora, o recapacitaré eso de ser su tutor-**Me bajé como él pidió, su respiración volvió y agitando su varita me entregó un pergamino

**-¿Qué es esto?-**

**-Quiero que revise si el programa que ideé está correcto para sus estudios, además de los horarios, debe traerlos revisados mañana a primera hora, eso sería todo, ahora puede largarse-**

**-Pero…-**¿Qué mosco le había picado?

**-Tengo cosas que hacer, retírese por favor Granger-**

**POV SEVERUS**

¡QUE SE JODA MERLÍN Y TODA SU FAMILIA! ¡Rayos, yo no soy un adolecente hormonado! Mi cuerpo me quiso jugar una mala pasada cuando Granger se me tiró encima, más cuando su aliento impactó con la parte sana de mi cuello, si ella volvía a hacer eso (cosa que probablemente sí haría) Una "Gloriosa" demostración de mi masculinidad se hubiera manifestado y eso hubiera sido una verdadera humillación

**-¡JODER, MERLÍN TU ME ODIAS!-** Ya me estaba relajando, pero recordar aquello, sinceramente me enfurecía, conté hasta 10 y cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, decidí tomar un wiskey de fuego y empezar a beberlo, Si Granger volvía a hacer eso, no podría ocultarlo, pero en realidad en algún momento fue placentero… ¡Merlín Severus! Es una niña

**-Definitivamente, mucho tiempo solo me está haciendo mal ¿Yo pensar así de Granger? O dormí mal anoche o los vapores de las pociones se me están subiendo a la cabeza-**

Tomé un par de libros que tenía en la mesa, tal vez así y se me aclararan las ideas

**PUES BIEN ¿QUE OS PARECE? YA SABEN QUE HACER ¡COMENTEN Y ALIMENTEN A MI NEKO! ¡SEVERUS EN PROBLEM! NO GUSTA DE ABRAZOS XD Y HERMS TAN AMABLE SE LOS DIO. ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y LOS LEEMOS XERXES ELI**


	4. Acuerdos

**HOLA, PUES LAMENTO MI AUSENCIA, PERO YA VOLVÍ LUEGO DE LA AGOBIANTE SEMANA DE EXAMENES FINALES… SOLO ESPERO QUE MATEMATICAS ELECTIVA NO ME JODA EL PROMEDIO TT^TT**

**CAPITULO 4: ACUERDOS**

**POV HERMIONE**

Tengo sueño…demasiado para ser verdad y los horarios en los cuales Snape había pensado no iban a ayudar en ese problema, hoy me tocó turno de noche y con la desvelada que tuve ayer, pues las pociones energizantes eran unas grandes amigas; Merlín bendito Snape estaba loco si me imponía estos horarios, prácticamente no iba a tener tiempo para nada, eran desde el comienzo de clases, hasta las nueve de la noche, con descansos a la hora de almuerzo y cena, además que solo contaba con los fines de semana como días de descanso ¿Cómo mierda quiere que mis estudios de Medimagia concuerden con los de pociones? Simplemente ¡Esta loco! Me cabeceé unas par de veces mientras miraba el reloj…se suponía que debió llegar hace media hora

**-Alguien no tuvo buena noche-** dijo una voz detrás de mí

**-Vete a la mierda Lyra-** le dije a mi compañera, ella era la nieta de mi tutor, una chica dos años menor que yo y que había estudiado en el extranjero porque razones laborales de su padre, era una chica de largo cabello castaño oscuro y de lindos ojos almendrados**-A diferencia de ti, algunos tuvimos que trabajar en la noche y no estuvimos durmiendo-**

**-¿Quién dijo que yo estuve durmiendo? Herms ayer hice de todo menos dormir querida-** se puso su bata de trabajo y me golpeó el hombro**-Sinceramente, los internos de este años son muy calientes-**

**-Si claro como si me importaran-**Ella era (a excepción de Malfoy) la persona más pervertida que he conocido**-Pues ya que tú has llegado, yo me largo, tengo que ir a buscar a Glen-**

**-Oye ¿Es verdad que ya tienes tutor para tu especialidad?-** Tomó los reportes de la noche y comenzó a ojearlos, ella iba a especializarse en lo mismo que yo, pero iba a esperar un poco más

**-Sí, ayer fui a hablar con él, aunque créeme, es tan simpático como un cola cuerno Búlgaro- **Ella levantó sus dos cejas y con una pícara sonrisa iluminando su rostro dijo

**-Bueno si es hombre, ya sabes cómo apaciguarlo-** ¡QUE ASCO!

**-¡No, Joder no! Lyra fue mi maestro en Hogwarts, ¿Acaso tu mente no sabe otra cosa que sexo?-**

**-Bueno si el tipo está bueno…no-** dijo mientras salía de la recepción**-Pero oye Herms, es solo una broma-**

Me despedí de ella y mediantes polvos Flu, llegué a la madriguera, aunque era temprano (Las 7:30 am) Molly ya estaba en pie y preparando el desayuno para todo el clan Weasley. Ella no me dijo nada e cuanto me vio, ya era habitual que mi cara pareciera la de un zombi luego del turno de noche en San Mungo; subí las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Ginny, me escabullí con cuidado dentro de él, no quería despertar a mi mejor amiga y a mi hermanito que dormía plácidamente abrazada a ella. Me metí en la cama del lado y preparé una alarma para las 9:00, hoy tenía que ir a ver a Snape para aclarar los horarios ¡Sí que tenía que arreglar eso! En cuanto me saqué los zapatos y me tapé con las mantas, Morfeo se apoderó de mí.

**-Oye Herms despierta… Hermione despierta-** sentía que una voz me hablaba entre sueños y que una mano de movía de mi cama

**-Cinco minutos más…-**me abracé de la almohada y le di la espalda a la persona que estaba interrumpiendo mi sueño

**-¡HERMIONE **_**AIBA**_**! Tú me prometiste que hoy**_** iiamos **_**de nuevo a Hogwarts- **la voz de Glen me sacó de mi estado de somnolencia, joder, si tenía que ir a Hogwarts, me levanté pesadamente y vi la hora…hay mierda

**-¡MIERDA SNAPE VA A MATARME! ¡¿PORQUE NO LE DESPERTARO ANTES?!-** Grité mientras buscaba algo de ropa y me dirigía al baño a lavarme rápidamente

**-Nunca quieres que te despierten cuando duermes Mione-** dijo Ginny**-Además no es tan tarde, solo son las 12:30-**

Me bañé lo más rápido que pude, me puse unos jeans, una polera manga larga de color azul claro y unos tenis negros, voy atrasada, voy atrasada…. ¡Oh joder! Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, mi hermano estaba comiendo unas galletas, mientras que Ginny terminaba de leer su libro sobre leyes mágicas, en cuanto Glen me vio bajar su cara se iluminó y fue a buscar su túnica para viajes

**-Tía Molly, ya nos vamos-** dijo mi hermano tomando otra galleta, la mujer al oír esto salió de la cocina y mirándome ceñudamente me advirtió

**-Hermione Jane Granger, no puedes irte sin comer algo-**

**-Molly en verdad muchas gracias, pero tengo que ir a Hogwarts, debía estar allá a primera hora y ya es pasado mediodía, además ya has hecho bastante cuidando de Glen mientras yo estoy trabajando-**La mirada de Molly se suavizó, ella me ayudó mucho en cuanto se enteró que tenía un hermano, más aún cuando se enteró de que Ron había roto conmigo solo por el hecho de que ya no íbamos a ser dos, sino tres; nunca me negó la ayuda y era sensacional que Glen pudiera crecer rodeado de buenas personas que le dieran un amor de familia, ella misma había dicho que yo era como otra hija suya y Glen era su "último hijo"

**-Hermione, ya sabes que…-**

**-El desayuno es la comida más importante, si lo sé-** me acomodé mi túnica**-Pero de verdad, si no llego…Pues Snape me mata-**

**-No tienes remedio, pues llévate algo de comer-**me pasó una bolsa con galletas en su interior**-Que Glen no coma muchas, ya se ha comido como una docena de ellas-**

**-¡Tía Molly!-**dijo mi hermano en un puchero

**-Muchas gracias otra vez Molly-** me despedí de la mujer y caminé hacia la chimenea, Glen me siguió y me tomó la mano, con la que tenía libre tomé un puñado de polvos Flu y dije de forma clara y fuerte

**-Despacho de Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts-**

**POV SEVERUS**

Estuve esperando desde las nueve y ya era pasado medio día y ni señas de Granger ¿Qué se cree esa niña? ¡Yo no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ella! Le había dicho expresamente que quería que me trajera su horario revisado hoy a primera hora, pero claro ella creé que porque voy a ser su tutor va a tener confianza conmigo, pues está muy equivocada.

Ya cerca de la una de la tarde, cuando me dirigía a almorzar vi la espesa cabellera de Granger aparecer junto a Minerva y a su hermano, quien comía confianzudamente una galleta, vi la cara de Granger y sinceramente sus ojera no habían mejorado, a mi parecer estaban peor que ayer, ella al parecer le estaba explicando algo a Minerva, pues movía enérgicamente sus manos o de vez en cuanto se mordía el labio inferior dejándolo apeteciblemente rojo…

**-Allí estas Severus-** dijo la directora sacándome de mis pensamientos

**-Vaya, al parecer la señorita Granger se dignó a aparecer-** dije acercándome hacia ellos**-Le dije específicamente Granger, que la esperaría a primera hora-**

**-Ella estaba ocupada-** dijo el niñito posándose frente mío y tratando de mirarme enojado

**-Glen, no seas grosero con el profesor Snape- **lo reprendió Granger, el niño se alejó de mí y tomó la mano de Minerva lo escuche murmurar "Él me cae mal" mientras sacaba otra galleta**-Lo siento Profesor, es que verá…ayer tuve cosas que hacer y….-**

**-Yo también tengo cosas que hacer este año, pero voy a ser su tutor-**

**-Severus-**dijo Minerva**-Es mejor que escuches lo que tiene que decir la señorita Granger, yo me llevaré al niño para que puedan conversar en paz-** Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Minerva desapareció del comedor acompañada del niño, nos quedamos solos con Granger

**-Bueno, es mejor sentarnos, quiero escuchar atentamente lo que usted quiere decirme-** dije sarcásticamente, ella regañó entre dientes, pero nos sentamos en una mesa perteneciente a los tejones, ya que todavía faltaban unas semanas para el inicio de clases, no habían muchas personas en el castillo, salvo claro está, Minerva, Potter (Como profesor de DCAO),Malfoy (Profesor de Transformaciones) y Podoma que más de seguro que estaba en unos de sus invernaderos, los otros dos, había escuchado que iban a ir a las tres escobas a tomar algo, así que prácticamente, si no se metía ningún fantasma, estábamos solos

**-Bueno Granger ¿Por qué no llegó hoy a la hora estipulada?-**

**-Porque verá señor… tuve que trabajar hoy en la noche en San Mungo, estoy tomando algunas clases extras para sacar mi profesión lo más rápido posible-**

**-¿Trabajos nocturnos Granger?-**

**-Sí, bueno ya sabe, la carrera de Medimagia dura tres años, pero por mis notas me dejaron adelantar un curso, así que tengo que hacerlo, estoy tomando los turno de mi tutor, fue él quien me recomendó ante los evaluadores para adelantar el curso-**

**-¿Quién es su tutor?-**

**-Willians Nightray-**

**-Ya veo, él fue uno de los que me atendió en San Mungo-** Recordé como algunos miembros de la orden me llevaron rápidamente al hospital mágico porque Potter les ordenó. Él sé había ocupado de mi recuperación, en menos de dos semanas ya tenía mis cuerdas vocales reconstituidas y había eliminado cualquier rastro del veneno de mi torrente sanguíneo, el doctor Nightray tenía mi respeto absoluto

**-Llegué tarde porque la noche anterior estaba terminando algunos informes para él, además el turno de ayer fue muy movido, no tuve descanso alguno, además no escuche la alarma en la mañana-** dicho eso último sus mejillas de tiñeron de rojo**-Sé que eso ultimo no es excusa, pero estaba muy cansada-**

**-Entonces creo que no revisó lo que le entregué-** Vi una vez más el rostro de la chica, las ojeras oscurecían sus ojos color ámbar y esas trasnochadas habían generado algunas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, vi sus manos, estaban muy pálidas, tal vez si necesitaba un buen descanso, yo había vivido mucho tiempo estresado y no era muy grato

**-Verá, profesor-** dijo Granger mostrándome un papel semi-arrugado**-Las materias y todo eso me parecen fenomenales, pero los horarios…-**

**-Le complican ¿No es así?-**

Granger bajó la mirada**-Si, es que… bueno las únicas horas libres que tendría seria las noches y eso…-**

**-Si es que no tiene turno, creo que entiendo-**

**-¿A sí?-** dijo incrédula

**-¿Qué le parece estos horarios?-** saqué una pluma de mi levita, taché algunos horarios y cambie las horas y algunos días**-Creo que con esto está bien ¿No? El Lunes tendría clases conmigo hasta la hora de almuerzo y luego pasadas las siete hasta las diez, el Martes lo mismo, el Miércoles solo hasta el almuerzo, Jueves y Viernes desde el almuerzo hasta la cena, eso si los Sábados y Domingos tendrá que sacrificarlos a sus estudios de pociones ¿No le importa?-** El rostro de Granger se iluminó

**-Claro que no, esto es genial, en verdad-** Ella iba a tomar su horario nuevo, mientras que yo se lo iba a entregar, muestras manos se tocaron por unos instantes, ella quitó su mano rápidamente**-Yo…yo lo siento señor-**

**-No fue nada Granger-** dije recordando su tacto, ella estaba helada, muy helada**-¿Está usted bien?-**

**-Si ¿Por qué lo dice?-**

**-Por nada-** estaba por despedirme de ella, hasta que un sonido extraño provino cerca de ella

**-Lo siento tanto-** dijo agarrando su estómago, mientras el rubor volvía a sus mejillas**-No he comido nada desde la medianoche-**

La hice levantarse de su asiento, la tomé suavemente del brazo, no me había dado cuenta de que ella era extremadamente pequeña para mi porte, apenas y llegaba a mi cuello, pero tenía un olor muy relajante, Almendras y jazmín…

**-Granger, debe comer algo-**

**-Lo sé, solo no he tenido tiempo-**

**-Espere acá, le traeré algo-**

Salí del Gran Comedor, mientras que escuchaba un murmullo algo así como un "Raro"

**BUENO, ESPERO QUE NO SE ENOJEN TANTO CONMIGO POR MI DESAPARICIÓN…PERO MIS PROFES TT^TT COLOCAN TODAS LAS PRUEBAS JUNTAS ¬¬' PERO BUENO YA TERMINÉ QUE ES LO IMPORTANTE ¡VAMOS QUE AHORA YA ESTOY EN ÚLTIMO AÑO! ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SIN MÁS QUE DECIR (COMENTEN XD PORFA) UN BESO GRANDE XERXES ELI**


	5. La Llegada

**HOLA XERXES ELI AL HABLA! PUES QUERIA SUBIR ESTE CAP MÁS TEMPRANO, PERO SURGIÓ UN INCONVENIENTE… NAH ME ENCONTRE UN CACHORRITO EN LA CALLE Y ME LO TRAJE PARA MI CASA XD ASI QUE AHORA TENGO QUE CUIDAR DE GROWLITHE (MI PERRO, SI TIENE NOMBRE DE POKEMON ) GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SIN MÁS…**

**CAPITULO 5: LA LLEGADA**

**POV SEVERUS**

Faltaban dos semanas para el inicio del curso y se suponía que Granger y compañía llegaban este día, ella ocuparía la alcoba que estaba al lado de mi despacho y dado que yo iba a ser responsable de ella mientras estuviera en condición de aprendiz, Minerva me encomendó la "gloriosa" tarea de arreglar su habitación, aunque claro, más de algún elfo domestico realizó esa tarea por mí.La habitación había quedado como se los ordené, sabia de sobra que Granger iba a querer un espacio especial para sus adorados libros y además había que hacer un espacio para que el niño hiciera sus desastres, si era pariente de Granger, era más de seguro que los problemas iban a ir de la mano con él. La alcoba era lo suficientemente grande como para que Granger tuviera una mesa y algunas cosas que lo hicieran más "hogareño" además de las habitaciones privadas y un baño, en resumidas cuentas, aquel despacho se parecía bastante al mío, con la excepción claro está, de la habitación extra para el niño.

No había visto a Potter o a Malfoy en todo el día, lo que era reconfortante ya que esos dos se empeñaban en hacerme la vida imposible en el colegio, luego de la guerra esos dos se habían vueltos muy cercanos, al punto de llegar a tutearse y compartir más de unas copas en "Las Tres Escobas" yo era fiel testigo de eso, ya que varias veces me tocó acompañarlos por mera cortesía, aunque hasta cierto punto podía decir que esos dos mocosos me agradaban… Draco era mi ahijado, pero de niño y joven nunca se había mostrado tan abiertamente al exterior y Potter…pues luego de la guerra, pude conocerlo mejor y darme cuenta que él no era su padre, aunque si pude darme cuenta de que algunas veces si tenía la arrogancia de James Potter, aunque en medias mínimas. Me estaba acomodando en el sillón de mi despacho para leer un libro sobre Aritmancia cuando una voz no muy grata llegó a mis oídos ¿Por qué tengo su cuadro en mi despacho?

**-Severus hijo, Minerva quiere que vayas a su despacho-**

**-¿Y qué es lo que quiere Minerva ahora, Albus?-**

**-Quiere informante algo sobre la señorita Granger muchacho-** Dijo el retrato antes de volver al despacho de la directora, me paré perezosamente del sillón y dejé el libro donde estaba, volvería por él una vez que supiera que quería Minerva ahora. Los silenciosos pasillos del castillos eran interrumpidos una que otras veces por los gritos de Peeves que ya estaba comenzando a tramar sus travesuras para los alumnos de primero, por eso Argus estaba más irritable que de costumbre, aunque eso me aseguraba que no me encontraría con su condenada gata.

Llegué al despacho de Minerva, que como de costumbre, ya tenía preparada su taza de té y unos pastelillos para nuestra conversación… o mejor dicho para su orden ¿Ahora que quería que hiciera?

**-Qué bueno que llegaste Severus, toma asiento, quisiera que…-**le corté el habla antes de que terminara

**-¿Qué quieres que haga Minerva McGonagall?- **la bruja sonrió

**-¿Por qué intuyes que te llamo para un recado?-**

**-Siempre que me llamas es para hacer algo, Minerva-**respondí con obviedad**-Pero creo que esta vez deberás decirle a Potter o Malfoy que realice tu mandado, Granger debe de llegar hoy y como tu estipulaste, debo de recibirla-**una sínica sonrisa se forzó en mis labios "sin querer", que Potter y Malfoy hagan algo productivo alguna vez

**-Pero si es de Hermione que quiero hablarte-**alcé una ceja**-Quiero que la vayas a buscar a su casa-**

¡A la mierda!

**POV HERMIONE**

Lyra se había quedado en mi casa anoche cuidando a Glen, ya que yo tuve turno en el hospital y hoy teníamos que ir a Hogwarts, la profesora McGonagall me había pedido que llegara al colegio antes, para familiarizarme con los horarios y como ella dijo "el humor" de Snape, que aparentemente no había sido de los mejores estas últimas semanas. En fin me fui cuando llegó mi compañero de carrera, fui a tomar la primera chimenea para irme directamente a casa, debía terminar de arreglar los baúles, arreglar a Glen, tomar un baño, cambiarme de ropas y ¡Claro! Despertar a Lyra… Merlín dame paciencia, mi turno hoy había terminado más tarde, generalmente el turno de noche terminaba a las 7:00 am, pero hoy duró hasta las 9:30 am porque unos internos de primer año armaron escándalo en el primer piso. Cuando llegué a las chimeneas vi un cartel que no me gustó en absoluto "Fuera de servicio"

**-¿Por qué hoy?-** dije al aire mientras corría a la salida del hospital, debía irme lo más rápido posible y para aparecer en mi casa, debía caminar dos cuadras más, ya que el hospital tenia hechizos antiaparción… hoy no es mi día.

Al llegar a la zona límite del hechizo, me aparecí en mi casa, estaba en completo silencio, oh genial le dije a Lyra que me ayudara un poco pero no tenía nada hecho… subí de dos en dos las escaleras y abrí la puerta de mi habitación

**-¡LYRA NIGHTRAY, GLEN GRANGER ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE!-**Grité desde la puerta de la habitación, lo primero de vi fue el cabello de mi amiga, seguido de los incontrolables risos de mi hermanito que refregaba sus manos por sus ojitos, en muestra clara de sueño ¿A qué hora lo habrá hecho dormir? ¡Sabía que debía dejar a Glen con Ginny!

**-¿Por qué tanta histeria?-**dijo Lyra sacando su cuerpo de la cama y estirándose perezosamente

**-Lyra, son más de las 10 de la mañana, se supone que hoy debo ir a Hogwarts ¿se te olvida?-** Tomé a Glen en brazos, mientras animaba a despertarlo, le acaricié el cabello y besé la frente**-Vamos Glen, hoy vamos a ir a Hogwarts-**

**-Tengo sueño Hermione-** dijo abrazándome más fuerte y cerrando sus ojitos

**-¿Qué hicieron que tienes tanto sueño?-**Miré con desaprobación a Lyra, ella levantó sus manos en forma de inocencia, por Dios

**-Con Lyra ordenamos los **_**aules**_**-** Volví a mirar a mi amiga, ella apuntaba hacia una esquina del cuarto, allí apilados ordenadamente, estaban todos nuestros baúles, eran por lo menos seis, Oh mierda y yo culpando a Lyra de irresponsable

**-Después me das la gracias… pero creo que un desayuno no estaría nada mal-** Tomó a Glen y volvió a meterlo en la cama**-Dejémoslo dormir un poco más, el muy cabezón solo se fue a dormir cuando yo terminé de ordenar tus baúles…creo que fue cerca de las 2 de la madrugada-**

**-Oh yo lo siento…no debiste… en verdad…-**

**-¡Hey! Tú me has cubierto en varios turnos, es lo mínimo Hermione, pero un desayuno no está nada mal, me voy a bañar y cambiar ropa, luego tú te bañas, yo terminaré el desayuno y luego ambas despertamos al bello durmiente-** Le sonreí a mi amiga, era una gran idea

Bajé las escaleras y preparé café y huevos revueltos, algunas tostadas y zumo de naranja, arriba se escucha el agua de la ducha, mientras que afuera se escuchaban los pájaros cantar; luego de 10 minutos mi amiga salió con su cabello húmedo envuelto en una toalla, se había puesto unos jeans y una camiseta de floreada que dejaba ver sus hombros

**-A ducha Hermione, yo me encargo ahora...mierda ¿Dejaste algo puesto al fuego?-**

**-Oh Dios los huevos-**

**-Eres experta en pociones pero…ya, sube y báñate, el sueño te hace mal mujer-**

**-Si sería lo mejor-**Subí pesadamente, tomé ropa limpia y al meterme bajo la ducha me sentí totalmente nueva, me lavé el cabello y el cuerpo, hasta me tomé un tiempo para dejar que el agua se llevara todas mis tensiones, hasta que…Lyra gritó

**POV SEVERUS**

Bueno, creo que me he equivocado, o Minerva me dio la dirección equivocada, porque la jovencita que está gritando frente mío no es Granger ¿Dónde tiene el botón de mute?

**-Lyra, Lyra ¿Qué pasa?-** Escuché unos pasos provenientes de la sala de estar, una voz infantil…la puerta se abrió y una mata de pelo castaño alborotados apareció

**-¡Tú! El tipo feo ¿Qué le **_**iiste**_** a Lyra?-**El hermano de Granger me miraba enojado, levantando sus manos en señal de que quería golpearme**-Asustaste a Lyra ¡Eres mala persona!-**

El niño se estaba acercando a mí pero coloqué mi mano en su cabeza y lentamente lo alejaba de mí, él movía sus brazos en un intento de golpearme, cosa que no lograba

**-¡Déjalo en paz! ¿Qué quieres?-**Ahora pues que aparezca Granger y que alguien me explique donde esta esa mocosa**-Te advierto- **La chica que estaba había gritado sacó su varita del bolsillo**-Lograste aparecerte así que eres mago y si le haces algo a ese niño…-**

**-Yo solo quiero saber…-**el niño seguía con sus intentos de golpearme**-Quiero saber si… ¡Oh rayos! ¿Puedes parar de hacer eso mocoso molesto?-** Iba a apartarlo cuidadosamente pero…

**-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- **¿Granger? Hay Merlín que se tape, tragué hondo, esa toalla no tapaba nada

**-**_**Petrificus Totalis**_**-**

Todos mis músculos se paralizaron, pero mis sentidos seguían funcionando, así que escuche la "Hermosa" reprimenda que Granger le otorgaba a su querida invitada.

**POV HERMIONE**

Pensé que Lyra se había quemado con algo cuando gritó, pero luego escuché más gritos y no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, me estaba vistiendo, alcancé a ponerme ropa interior pero cuando escuché _"Si le haces algo a ese niño…"_ Glen, debía ir a proteger a Glen, rápidamente fui a la habitación y comprobé que mi hermano no estaba en la cama, tomé mi varita y bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude

**-Yo solo quiero saber… Quiero saber si… ¡Oh rayos! ¿Puedes parar de hacer eso mocoso molesto?- **Esa voz…

**-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-** dije entrando a la cocina, ante mí una escena que nunca pensé tener, el profesor Snape estaba alejando a mi hermano que intentaba golpearlo y Lyra estaba con su varita levantada, Snape se fijó en mí una vez que ingresé, vi como su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba…creo que no era adecuado presentarse vestida solo con una toalla que alcanzaba solo a cubrir medio muslo...

**-**_**Petrificus Totalis**_**-** El hechizo que lanzó Lyra dio de lleno en el pecho de mi tutor y este, salió volando hasta chocar contra la pared de la cocina

**-¡AY MIERDA, LYRA QUE HICISTE!-** Dije acercándome a ella

**-Hermione, él entró a tu casa y comenzó a…-**

**-¡ÉL ES MI TUTOR, MIERDA LYRA, AHORA SI QUERÁ MATARNOS! ¿OH JODER COMO LE EXPLICO QUE MI AMIGA LO ATACÓ?-**

**-Pero…-**La chica empalideció

**-Nada de peros, ayúdame a desencantarlo… ¿Profesor Snape?-** Todavía podía mover sus ojos, bueno Tal vez a Lyra no se le pasó tanto la mano… a quien quiero engañar va a matarnos**-Lo…lo siento mucho señor, ella no quería…le ruego que la disculpe…esto yo…-**

**-Hermione, primero saquémosle el hechizo, luego te arrodillas como esclava-**mi amiga levantó su varita**-**_**Finite Incantate**_**- **

Snape tosió un par de veces y luego empezó a moverse lentamente, me agarró del brazo y se levantó pesadamente, aunque claro el enojo que se veía en sus ojos no parecía moverse ni un poco, lentamente su mano pasó de mi brazo a mi hombro, aquel toque se sentía bien

**-Oigan, los toqueteos luego, hay un niño presente- **La voz de mi amiga me hizo darme cuenta de mi estado, estaba ante Snape solo con una ¿Toalla?

**-Hermanita- **Glen me había dicho hermana, frase que ocupaba cuando sabía que se había metido en problemas** -Se te cayó esto-** Me volteé a verlo y efectivamente me estaba tendiendo mi toalla, mientras se tapaba los ojos con su mano libre. Sentí que mis mejillas se ponían rojas de vergüenza, me alejé de Snape y tomé del brazo a Lyra para salir de la cocina corriendo

**-Yo…este…voy…voy arriba-**Grité desde las escaleras arrastrando a mi amiga. Al llegar a mi habitación, coloqué un _Muffliato_ mientras me terminaba de vestir ¿Acaso Snape me había visto semi-desnuda? ¡Qué vergüenza!

**-Lyra, ¿Sabes lo que hiciste?-**Ella me iba a responder pero no la dejé**-Petrificaste a mi tutor, Joder Lyra, ¡Petrificaste a Snape!-**

**-¿¡Que iba a saber yo quien era él!? Él solo apareció allí, además nunca me dijiste quien era tu tutor y ni modo que lo reconociera-**

**-Oh por Morgana, ahora querrá matarnos, se va a poner como una fiera, debe de estar sumamente enojado-** me senté en la cama mientras terminaba de colocarme los zapatos, vi la cara de mi amiga, ella tenía una pícara sonrisa

**-No creo que tanto… vi cómo te recorría con la vista-**hizo un gesto con sus dedos**-Créeme creo que si se pone como una fiera no es porque se enojó Herms-**

**-¡Lyra! ¿Qué pasa por tu mente, no, nunca jamás con Snape? ¿Acaso tu sí?-**Mierda ¿A que iba esa pregunta?

**-Nah, prefiero algo más joven, todo tuyo Herms…-**Ella salió del cuarto**-Me voy, no te preocupes por el desayuno ya me haré algo yo, y si él vino a tu casa debe ser por algo ¿No?-**

**-Pero…-**Y antes de terminar de hablar con ella, con un _"Poof"_ había desaparecido de mi casa, Oh genial, ahora debo afrentar la ira de Snape yo sola, bueno estaba Glen…¡oh Dios mío Glen! Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y me encontré tanto a Snape como a mi hermano mirándose desafiantemente, Glen estaba frente a Snape y lo miraba hacia arriba, mientras que mi profesor trataba inútilmente de intimidarlo

**-Glen-**lo llamé suavemente**-Sube a cambiarte ropa-** Mi hermano dejó de mirar a Snape y salió rápidamente de la cocina, con dirección hacia las habitaciones, me quedé sola con Snape

**-Señor yo…-**

**-Tiene 20 minutos Granger, estaré en su sala de estar mientras se termina de arreglar, con permiso-**Pasó al lado mío, su indiferencia fue total ante mi presencia y eso me heló la sangre

Una vez que bajó Glen, este no me dirigió la mirada, él sabía que había cometido algo malo pero no podía regañarlo, él solo defendió a Lyra y era muy chistoso ver la cara de fastidio que Snape había puesto intentando alejarlo, le serví su desayuno y ante su asombro le di un beso en su frente

**-Glen, ya sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal-**

**-Si pero…-**

**-No hay pero que valga, desde ahora debes intentar llevarte bien con él…lo veremos todos los días-**

Glen bajó la cabeza y mientras tomaba una tostada con jamón me dijo muy seriamente**-Él me cae mal-**

**-Luego de un tiempo te acostumbraras… si quieres ser un mago, deberás aguantar sus clases –**

**-Creo que ya no quiero ser mago- **Dijo terminando de comer. Reí, algunas veces a mí tampoco me daban ganas de ir a sus clases

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Snape apareció por ella**-¿Tiene sus cosas listas Granger?-**

**-Sí, señor-**

**-Bien, tráigalas nos vamos ahora-**

Llegamos a Hogwarts mediante Polvos Flu, Snape nos había llevado a sus dependencias, las mazmorras eran más silenciosas y más frías cuando no había ningún estudiante, mi hermano me tomó fuertemente la mano, al parecer aquel lugar le daba miedo, pero tendría que acostumbrarse, yo le ayudaría a eso, no lo dejaría solo

**-Por aquí Granger-**Dijo el profesor Snape, deteniéndose en una puerta que estaba muy cerca de su despacho personal**-Esta será su despacho mientras sea mi aprendiz, como ve, está muy cerca del mío, le pido por favor que no meta tanto ruido-** Será bastardo… Snape abrió la puerta y para mi sorpresa me encontré con un despacho muy acogedor

**-Wooh que bonito-**Dijo mi hermano, quien entró corriendo a verlo**-Mira Herms, en los sillones **_**pueo**_** saltar muy alto-**

**-¿Usted hizo todo esto?-**En mi voz se notaba la sorpreza

**-Fue una orden de Minerva, espero que pueda estar a gusto en este lugar-** Me adentré en el despacho, en verdad Snape se había esmerado en que quedara lo más hogareño posible

**-Bueno, creo que usted debe instalarse, al dejo Granger-**

**-Sí, muchas gracias profesor-**

Vi a Snape salir del despacho, pero antes de que cerrara la puerta me llamó

**-Oh y Granger-**Volteé a verlo, tenía una sonrisa sínica**-Linda ropa interior por cierto-**

¡Ah Merlín que vergüenza!

**BUENO DIJE LUNES…PERO TOMENOS EL LUNES PARA ESCRIBIRLO…ADEMÁS TENIA QUE CUIDAR DE GROWLITE XD ¿QUE LES PARECIÓ? A MI ME GUSTÓ MUCHO ESCRIBIRLO, SOBRE TODO PETRIFICARLO MUAJAJAJA, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS UN BESASO XERXES ELI**


	6. Una Noche

**HOLA! QUE BUENO QUE EL CAP ANTERIOR LES HAYA GUSTADO :D Y LES QUIERO DECIR QUE… BUENO VOY A UNA ESCUELA DE VERANO EN ENERO Y NO ESTARÉ MUY PRESENTE DURANTE 3 SEMANAS, NO ME MATEN PORFA! YA LES AVISÉ DE ANTEMANO…PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE EN ESTE MES NO ACTUALIZE**

**CAPITULO 6: UNA NOCHE**

**POV SEVERUS**

Ya había tenido algunas clases de pociones con la Granger, la chica como de costumbre sacaba sus pociones con naturalidad y no se dejaba intimidar con mi sarcasmo, cosa que me extrañó ya que en sus años de estudiante, mis comentarios tenían el efecto contrario. Aunque era agradable con quien conversar sobre cosas que en verdad valían la pena, Potter y Malfoy solo servían para hablar de quidditch, aunque con ellos podía entablar conversaciones bastante entretenidas sobre las Artes oscuras, pero con Granger podía hablar de cualquier cosa, o mejor dicho, ella se empeñaba de entablar conversación conmigo

**Flashback**

_**-¿No se puede callar un rato?-**__ dije ya algo irritado por el constante parloteo de Granger_

_**-Podría, pero creo que como pasaremos un año juntos, es mejor que nos llevemos bien ¿No lo cree profesor? –**__ Se puso frente mío, esperando mi respuesta_

_**-Tal vez tenga razón Granger… pero eso no le da derecho a ser una metiche-**_

_**-No le preguntaré nada de su vida privada-**__ Una sonrisa se esbozó de sus labios__**-Pero usted tampoco de la mía-**_

_**-Créame, no quiero saber mucho sobre usted…con lo de su ropa interior me bastó-**__Mé dio la espalda enojada y siguió preparando su poción_

**Fin Flashback**

Al final del día recibí una "Grata" reprimenda de Granger por ser un "Pervertido" y "Acosador" pero al otro día ella estaba avergonzada por su actitud; no hablamos mucho, pero luego pasando los días, Granger tenía buenos temas de conversación. Algunas veces la veía en la biblioteca del colegio buscando algo sobre herbologia o aritmancia y otras la veía con Potter y Malfoy conversando animadamente, los tres jugaban con su hermano y se encargaban de cuidarlo… El hermano de Granger no resultó ser un "demonio" había descubierto que si le daba un dulce, el chico estaba de lo más tranquilo, aunque al igual que Granger, era un come libro…aunque eso no quitaba que el mocoso ese me dijera "El tipo feo" cuando se refería a mí y me lanzara miradas de oído cuando su queridísima hermana mayor entraba a mi despacho a sus clases; en ese lapso Minerva se quedaba con el niño y le enseñaba cosas básicas que el chico debía saber.

Y lentamente así fueron pasando las dos semanas antes de que empezara el ciclo escolar y hoy 1 de Septiembre, me tocó ayudar a Hagrid con los mocosos de primer año, muchos de los hijos de Muggle al verme, levantaron su mano en forma de saludos, mientras que algunos chicos de segundo los miraban con cara de pánico

**-¡Los de primer año a los botes!-**dije fuerte para que todos me escucharan**-¡Vamos o dejaré que el calamar gigante se los sirva de cena!-**Vi a varios niños asustados y eso me produjo una gran satisfacción

Al llegar al gran comedor, me senté al lado de Minerva y Siniestra, vi para donde estaba Potter, faltando una semana para el inicio de clases, la señorita Weasley se había unido a nosotros como aprendiz del profesor Binss, en historia de la Magia, la señorita Weasley estaba estudiado Leyes mágicas y necesitaba alguien quien le enseñara sobre el pasado, nada mejor que un fantasma para eso; así que para mí "gran alegría" ahora tenía que soportar a cuatro de mis exalumnos. Potter estaba sentado entre Weasley y Hagrid, Granger estaba al medio de Weasley y Malfoy y para terminar la mesa… el pequeño Granger quien apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos. Vi a Granger pararse de la mesa una vez que la ceremonia hubo terminado y retirarse con su hermano en brazos

**-¿Por qué no la acompañas Severus?-**Me dijo Minerva cuando Granger salió por la puerta de maestros

**-¿Por qué debería hacer eso?-** dije terminando de servirme un trozo de carne en el plato

**-Mera cortesía, ¿No crees que ese niño ya está grande como para que Granger lo cargue?-**

**-Pues entonces que lo levite hacia su cuarto-**

La bruja me miró ceñuda, me paré de la mesa antes de que me dijera algo más y fui en busca de Granger

**POV HERMIONE**

Glen se había quedado dormido en plena ceremonia de selección, Draco lo había tomado antes de que se cayera de su silla y me lo había pasado pare tenerlo en brazos. Él pobrecito se había despertado muy temprano porque quería ver el expreso de Hogwarts llegar, yo le había explicado que llegaba ya entrada la noche pero no me hizo caso. En la tarde se había puesto a jugar con Harry y Ginny en las escobas y luego me había acompañado a una de las clases con Snape, Glen se había quedado leyendo un libro de cuentos mientras que Snape me enseñaba viejos antídotos Egipcios, aunque para mi sorpresa Snape no dejaba de ver a mi hermanito, cada vez que sentía que se movía de su lugar, según él, era para cerciorarse de que no rompiera nada, pero creo que le había quedado claro que Glen no se movería de su lugar porque estaba muy concentrado en su libro.

Iba ya en la mitad del camino hacia las mazmorras cuando sentí unos pasos muy cerca de mí

**-¡Granger espere!-**me volteé a ver a mi tutor, el cual daba grandes zancadas. Una vez que se detuvo quedó a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo

**-¿Qué pasa profesor? ¿No debería estar en el gran comedor?-**

**-Páseme al niño-** dijo con la cara escondía entre sus cabellos y con una voz que mostraba vergüenza

**-¿Qué?-**

**-¿Acaso es sorda? Que yo llevaré al niño-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Es mera cortesía Granger-**dijo extendiendo los brazos para que le pasara a mi hermano**-¿Y bien?-**

Se lo pasé y sentí un gran alivio, Glen ya había crecido bastante como para llevarlo yo sola en brazos. La imagen que se formó ante mí era muy rara; El profesor Snape cargaba a mi hermano sujetándolo de tal forma que la cabeza de mi hermano descansaba en su hombro, mi hermano se acomodó mejor y dejó escapar un pequeño bostezo

**-**_**Teno**_** hambre-** dijo entre sueños

**-No comió nada en la cena, creo que es mejor que lo llevemos a mi despacho, todavía toma un biberón en la noche así que…-**

**-Como diga Granger-** dijo Snape comenzando a caminar directo a las mazmorras.

En verdad fue un alivio que Snape llevara a mi hermano, cuando bajamos las escaleras me imaginé que con el peso de Glen no lo iba a lograr sin una buena caída, pero Snape bajó las escaleras con mucha ligereza y elegancia, bajando a su paso el sonido de su túnica al raspar el piso. Al llegar a mi despacho Snape se puso tenso

**-Pase por favor-**dije al verlo quieto en la puerta, cuando le hablé pareció reaccionar **-¿Puede esperar un momento mientras acuesto a Glen y le preparo de comer?-**

**-No hay problema-**

Tomé a Glen en brazos y acaricié su cabecita, el pequeño al sentir que lo sacaba de los brazos se Snape protestó y se aferró más fuerte a este

**-Creo que no quiere soltarme-**dijo con un leve tono de enojo

**-Eso parece, al parecer son en estos instantes en los que se pueden llevar bien-**

**-Granger, no estoy para sus bromas-** dijo ya enojado

**-¿Puede ir a costarlo usted?-**dije señalando una puerta con un dibujo de escoba pegada en ella**-¿Por favor? Solo serán 5 minutos, es lo que me demoro en prepararle su biberón-**

**-Cinco minutos solamente Granger-** dijo entrando en el cuarto de mi hermano

**POV SEVERUS**

Al parecer al mocoso le gustaba fastidiarme hasta durmiendo, ahora resulta que le parezco buena cama ¡Lo que faltaba! "Es mera cortesía Severus, es mera cortesía" Si claro McGonagall la próxima vez, que ella ayude a Granger con el niño yo no soy ningún niñero, me bastó con Potter ya no quiero más niños.

Al entrar en el cuarto del niño me sorprendió al encontrarlo ordenado y ver que tenía muchos libros de cuentos, algunos dibujos de escobas y algunas fotografías móviles de él y Granger, además que en una silla descansaba un violín para niños "Lo vine a buscar de su clase de violín" dijo la voz de Granger en mi mente, sacudí mi cabeza y volví a mirar la habitación del niño para encontrar luego la cama; al verla intenté depositarlo en ella, la cama tenía una colcha de color rojo Gryffindor , pero en la mesa de noche, la lámpara emitía una luz verde Slytherin. El niño al sentir que lo iba a dejar se aferró más a mi cuello

**-No-**lo escuché regañado

**-Vamos suéltame, mocoso-**dije suavemente al niño para no despertarlo, volví a intentar sacármelo de encima, pero su agarre se hizo más fuerte, al final me metí en la cama con él**-Voy a matar a Granger si no llega ahora-**

Escuchaba el sonido de cucharas y de algunos tarros abrirse y cerrarse, además de la suave respiración del niño, mirándolo bien, el niño era muy parecido a Granger… volteé la cabeza a la mesa de noche, allí iluminado por la lámpara había una fotografía de colores muggles, donde se veía una señora de cerca de treinta años, con el cabello castaño lleno de risos incontrolables y ojos de color ámbar a su lado un hombre de la misma edad de cabellos castaños más oscuros y ojos azules, con el rostro cubierto con pequeñas pecas y al centro una niña de más o menos 10 años con el cabello lleno de risos y ojos ámbar, esos debían ser los padres de Granger y la niña… Volví a mirar al mocoso, su hermana tenía razón, el niño se parecía bastante a su padre ¿Por qué pensé que era hijo de Weasley? La puerta de la habitación se abrió y la sombra de una mujer se acercó hacia nosotros

**-Lo siento mucho profesor-**dijo Granger sentándose en la cama

**-Solo dele su biberón para yo poder irme-**

La chica se metió en la cama que junto a nosotros, la cama era muy pequeña, tal vez era de una plaza y por eso, nuestras caras quedaron muy juntas, Granger procuró no acercarse mucho para no aplastar al niño, pero aun así el espacio entre nuestros rostro era mínimo

**-Creo que, es mejor que me vaya-**dije intentando no parecer nervioso ante su cercanía, pero los brazos del niño impidieron nuevamente que me fuera

**-Glen acostumbra dormir abrazado de alguien o algo-**

**-Entonces ¿Cómo planea darle el biberón?-**

**-Esto…-**su voz se escuchaba apenada**-¿Podría…podría dárselo….usted?-**Sentí como mis cejas se levantaban y hacían un gesto de enfado**-Es que…su rostro está dando hacia usted y veo que no quiere soltarlo-**

**-Es gran observadora Granger-** tendí la mano para recibir aquel objeto, ella me lo pasó y comencé a darle de comer al pequeño, era algo sumamente nuevo para mí pero al parecer no lo estaba haciendo mal**-Me debe una Granger-**

**-En verdad lo siento-**Gracias a la luz de la lámpara, puede ver como las mejillas de ella se teñían de rojo y le daban un adorable aspecto… ya estoy pensando estupideces.

Granger comenzó a acariciar el cabello del niño y a susurrar una canción de cuna, la veía y una paz increíble comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, cada caricia que Granger le proporcionaba al niño, me la imaginaba proporcionándomela a mí, eran suaves y lentas, la chica revolvía el cabello y daba pequeños besos en la nuca del infante

**-"Duerme, duerme y sueña tener, una vida sin la tentación, de delirios de oro y poder, de juzgar aunque exista razón…Duerme, duerme y sueña con ser, de tu mejor tesoro el guardián"-** cantaba Granger suavemente, mientras el niño asombrosamente dejaba de abrazarme y terminaba su biberón, aunque para mí, escucharla cantar me relajó aún más, cerré los ojos por unos instantes y bostecé, cosa que a Granger le pareció chistoso.

**-¿Qué es chistoso Granger?-**

Mi aprendiz movió su cabeza en señal negativa y siguió cantando, el niño me liberó completamente y se acomodó entre medio de los dos, ella le besó la frente y finalmente pronunció

**-Duerme, duerma, que aquí estaré…duerme, duerme y sueña con ser… -** dijo para terminar de cantar y salir de la cama**-Vamos, es ahora o nunca, si lo vuelve a abrazar tendrá que dormir con él-**

**-No gracias-**Salí por el otro lado de la cama, dejando al niño solo, pero con un rostro que reflejaba absoluta paz, salimos del cuarto juntos, Granger tenía el biberón entre sus manos, pero no levantaba el rostro para mirarme

**-Lo siento mucho profesor-**dijo finalmente

**-No ha sido su culpa Granger-**miré el reloj de la sala de estar, eran más de las once, ya nos habíamos perdido la cena**-Creo que ya no podré cenar-**

**-En verdad lo siento, usted no debía…-**

**-Pero lo hice-**dije tajantemente acercándome hacia ella**-Y creo que luego de hacer eso, merezco aunque sea un gracias-**

**-Bastardo-**escuché que decía entre dientes

**-¿Cómo dijo?-**

**-Gracias Señor-**dijo con falsa alegría, mostrándome una cara de alegría falsa**-Creo señor que ya es tarde, mañana hay clases-**

**-En efecto, es mejor que vaya a dormir Granger-**

**-Usted igual-**

**-Yo iré a la cocina, por si no se acuerda, yo me perdí del banquete…usted debería hacer lo mismo-**

**-No gracias yo…-**sus mejillas volvieron a estar rojas**-Me serví un emparedado mientras usted estaba con Glen-**

**-Debe alimentarse mejor Granger-**dije ya llegando a la puerta**-Usted misma está estudiando medimagia, si no se alimenta bien, dudo que su cuerpo y mente pueda con esa profesión-**

**-Lo tomaré en cuanta gracias, señor-**dijo lo último con fingido respeto

**-Bueno pues, buenas noches-**

**-Buenas noches señor y gracias-**

Salí del despacho y la chica cerró la puerta, comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina cuando unos pasos se acercaron a los mios y vi a Granger llegar a mi lado

**-Solo iré por pastel de calabaza y café, tengo algunos informes que mandarle al señor Nightray-**

**-Yo no le he dicho nada Granger-** dije, pero no pude evitar la sonrisa cínica

**BUENO Y ESO ES TODO POR HOY, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, ME ALEGRAN EL DÍA SABER QUE LA HISTORIA LES GUSTA :D ESO ME DA FUERZAS PARA ESCRIBIR XD UN BESO Y ABRAZO GIGANTE XERXES ELI **

**PD: LA CANCION QUE CANTA HERMS SE LLAMA DUERME, ES DE MAGO DE OZ…NO SE SI ALGUIEN LA QUIERE ESCUCHAR¿? ESO :D**


	7. Cumpleaños

**HOLA, ALGUIEN POR EL OTRO LADO DE LA PANTALLA¿? XD YA ESTAMOS A PUERTAS DEL AñO NUEVO! Y¿QUE PIDIERON DE REGALO, SE LES CUMPLIERON SUS REGALITOS DE NAVIDAD? YO PEDÍ UN LIBRO Y UN CD DE MAGO DE OZ. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME ALEGRAN EL DÍA Y AQUÍ OTRO CAP:**

**CAPITULO 6: CUMPLEAÑOS**

**POV HERMIONE**

Bueno está bien que tus amigos te recuerden tu cumpleaños, pero que te despierten con un balde de agua fría no es nada divertido, Ginny y Harry se habían coludido con mi hermano para despertarme de esa forma tan "Hermosa", según ellos, no había mejor forma que empezar mis 22 años que con un baño de agua helada

**-El agua siempre limpia malas vibras, que se valla lo malo y que venga lo nuevo-**dijo Ginny cuando me salí de la cama y estaba a punto de regañarlos**-Además, no puedes enojarte con nosotros-**

**-Dime una razón para que no me enoje Ginny-**

**-Nos quieres mucho-** Rodé los ojos**-Y porque te organizamos una fiesta de cumpleaños-**

**-Cortesía de Ginny y yo-**Dijo Harry abrazando a su novia**-Feliz cumpleaños Hermione y que sean muchos más-**

Miré a mis amigos, aunque en esos momentos quería matarlos por el balde de agua, se habían esforzado en organizarme una pequeña fiesta y en verdad se los agradecía, las semanas luego de empezado el año escolar, eran peor de lo que pensé, además de mis clases de pociones y deberes en el hospital, ayudaba a Snape con sus clases, lo veía muy atareado con los cursos, además de las obligaciones que me daba a mí, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, al principio se había reusado, pero cuando me encontró revisando algunos informes de segundo año, solo me dijo que no fuera tan blanda a la hora de la calificación; tenía algunos informes de primero y tercero que debía corregir pero todavía tenía tiempo. Este fin de semana no tenía tareas por parte del doctor Nightray y Snape increíblemente había sido generoso y solo me mandó a investigar las propiedades de los venenos a base de sangre de dragón, cosa que ya tenía hecho hace dos días, podía decir con agrado que hoy si podía relajarme

**-Hermione ¿Estás enojada?-**dijo mi hermano tomándome el pantalón del pijama

**-Un poco, pero sí me das el beso de cumpleaños se me pasará contigo-**Mi hermano estiró sus brazos hacia mí, lo tomé en brazos y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla

**-¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!-**

Los chicos salieron de mi habitación para que me vistiera, me sequé con una toalla todo el cuerpo y utilicé un hechizo para secarme el cabello, Harry y Ginny se habían pasado con el agua, mi cabello era un humedal y si lo tomaba salía una gran cantidad de él. Me puse ropa interior y una polera roja de tirantes junto con unos jeans y unos tenis negros, hoy solo estaría con mis amigos así que no vi la gracia en arreglarme tanto, comenzaba a peinarme el cabello cuando sentí la puerta de mi habitación abrirse

**-Feliz cumplea… ¿Hermione que te he dicho sobre los sueños húmedos?-** La cabellera castaña de Lyra comenzó a sacudirse cuando comenzó a caminar a mi cama**-Enserio amiga, hay miles de hombres que se mueren por acostarse contigo, pero tú sigues con la maldita abstinencia, eso te pasará la cuenta mente impura ¿Con quién soñaste?-**

**-Gracias por felicitarme por mi cumpleaños Lyra, si estoy bien gracias, la broma de Harry y Ginny me despertó porque se les pasó la mano con el agua y no, no tengo sueños húmedos-**dije acercándome a ella y abrazándola, Lyra solo rió ante mi "enfado"

**-Es una lástima, son los mejores sueños…y a mí no me importaría tenerlos con el rubio que está afuera con Ginny y Harry-** acomodó su cabello**-¿Cómo se llama?-**

**-¿Estás hablando de Draco Malfoy?-**Dije atónica

**-Hasta tiene nombre sexy…aunque señor culo sexy le sienta más-**se mordió el labio

**-Lyra estás enferma… en verdad si pasas un solo día sin pensar en sexo juro que me tiro por un puente-**

Salimos juntas de la habitación, allá afuera estaban Harry, Ginny, Draco y Glen esperándonos para compartir conmigo, el primero en acercarse a mí fue mi hermano, quien traía un regalo en sus manos, al entregármelo, me dijo que debía abrirlo en la tarde, cuando volviéramos

**-¿A dónde piensan secuéstrame?-**

**-Bueno Granger-**Comenzó a decir Draco **-Pregúntale a Potter, yo solo soy estoy aquí para evitar que se emborrachen-**

**-Fue tuya la idea Malfoy-**dijo Harry golpeándolo débilmente en la cabeza**-Y si te digiera Hermione la sorpresa se arruinaría, solo debes confiar en nosotros-**

**POV SEVERUS**

Me desperté con el dulce sonido del silencio, lo que era extraño en estos días, ya que Granger y compañía generalmente emitían mucho ruido a la hora de la mañana, expresando así que estaban listos para empezar otro día, era sábado y no habían salidas hacia el pueblo en aproximadamente 2 semanas más, así que me levanté y bañé con total tranquilidad. Cuando ya estaba vestido fui a revisar mi armario de ingredientes, tenía una buena cantidad, pero por las pociones que estaba realizando con Granger, ya comenzaban a escanciar pelos de unicornio, alas de murciélago y sangre de salamandra, tendría que ir al callejón Diagon para surtirme de esos ingredientes.

Subí al comedor del colegio y tomé mi desayuno en total silencio, el verano había terminado recientemente pero se negaba a irse, mordí la tostada que tenía en mi plato y seguí pensando en mis adentros, hasta que Minerva hizo que me mordiera la lengua

**-Mierda-**dije mirando a la bruja

**-Severus-**la mujer me miró ceñuda**-¿Qué te tiene tan ido?-**

**-Estaba pensando en una poción Minerva…tal vez se la enseñé a Granger-**Tomé una servilleta y comencé a limpiarme la saliva que me cayó luego de morderme

**-¿Cómo van sus clases?-**

**-Es la misma sabelotodo de siempre-**respondí levantándome de la mesa, Minerva me miró enojada**-Granger aprende rápido si es lo que te inquieta-**

**-Hermione siempre fue y será una bruja lista…aunque no debe sobre exigirse tanto, lo bueno es que hoy, Potter, Weasley y Malfoy salieron con ella-**

**-Solo espero que lleguen en condiciones, Granger tiene clases conmigo hoy-**

**-¿Aún en su cumpleaños? Creo Severus que al menos por hoy, debes excusarla de sus clases, solo se cumplen 22 años una vez en la vida-**

**-Ella debe adaptarse a mi ritmo, soy su tutor y eso se lo expliqué el primer día, ella aceptó así que no me importa si cumple 22, 25, 60 o 100 años, ella sabe cuáles son sus responsabilidades, como yo sé cuáles son las mías, así que con permiso, tengo algunas cosas que comprar en el callejón Diagon-**Dejé a Minerva con la palabra en la boca y salí rápidamente del comedor.

Al llegar al callejón Diagon lo primero que hice fue encargar los ingredientes que sabía se acabarían luego, encargué algunas reversas e ingredientes nuevos para la poción que se me vino a la mente, el pedido estaría listo para el lunes a primera hora; salí de la tienda y me dispuse a ir a comprar un libro sobre pociones. Iba caminando de lo mejor hasta que alguien chocó conmigo, el cabello castaño y los risos incontrolables fueron el delator de que el pequeño Granger había dado conmigo

**-Ups, lo siento se…Oh es el tipo feo-**

**-¿Tú hermana no te ha enseñado modales mocoso?-**

**-No soy mocoso, me llamo Glen-**sacó su lengua

**-Y yo no soy "el tipo feo" soy el tutor de tu hermana y también tengo nombre pequeño insolente, me llamo Severus Snape, pero para ti seré profesor Snape-**

**-No soy tu **_**aluno**_**-**repuso molesto

**-En un par de años si lo serás, así que acostúmbrate mocoso, además ¿Qué hacías corriendo solo por la calle?-**

**-Hermione y los demás venían de…-**miró hacia atrás y no vio a nadie conocido, se acercó más a mí y tomó mi mano**-Ellos venían detrás mío… estábamos jugando-**

**-¿Jugado, a que se supone que juegan el en callejón Diagon?-** alcé la ceja incrédulo, si claro, así dejaría que Granger tuviera un día libre; el chico se acercó más todavía y repuso molesto

**-¡Solo celebrábamos el cumpleaños de mi hermana!-**

**-Pero ahora estás perdido ¿No es así?-**Bajó la vista y comenzó a observar sus zapatos, vi que los tenía mojados al igual que sus pantalones

**-Estábamos en un sitio no muy lejos de aquí, Draco nos llevó, allá comenzamos una **_**guera**_** de agua, Harry me dijo que me escondiera y él se encargaba de mi hermana, así que me escondí y…creo que me perdí-**

**-¿Crees?-**Él niño levantó la mirada, estaba enojado y a mi parecer era de lo más cómico

**-No necesito tú **_**auda**_**-** pisó el suelo fuertemente**-Llegaré yo solito donde ellos-**

**-Ni siquiera se me estaba pasando por la mente ayudarte mocoso molesto, disfruta buscar a tu hermana, yo me largo-**Me dí la vuelta y comencé a contar, 3…2…1

**-¡Espera!-**Era tan predecible, me giré hacía el niño y lo vi tomándose sus manitas y juntado sus pies**-Es que…yo…no quiero…no quiero ir solo…Hermione me regañará por salir sin permiso-**

**-¿Y piensas que yo puedo evitar eso?-**

**-No quiero que se enoje hoy…es su cumpleaños-**dijo con su mejillas rojas**-Si lo haces, te daré de los dulces que tengo escondidos en mi mochila-**

**POV HERMIONE**

Creo que luego de esto no quiero volver a ver agua por toda mi vida, Draco y los demás me habían llevado a un nuevo lugar en el callejón Diagon destinado a la entretención, y no encontraron nada mejor que una guerra de agua, además de eso, nos dividieron en hombres contra mujeres ¡Incluyendo a Glen!

**-Oh vamos Herms, Glen a está grande ¿No es así Glen?-**Dijo Harry preparando las cosas

**-¡Yo quiero jugar, yo quiero jugar, yo quiero jugar!-**saltaba emocionado mi hermano

**-No y no Glen, eres muy pequeño-**

**-¿Miedo Granger, acaso tu hermanito puede patearte el trasero?-**Ahora se metía Draco, oh genial**-Tienes miedo porque sabes que Glen las va a aplastar ¿No es así compañero?-**

**-¡Sí! Yo quiero jugar-**repetía mi hermano

**-Ya, ya entendí, ok Glen jugarás, pero ustedes dos-**dije señalando a Harry y Malfoy**-Se encargaran de él y si le pasa algo…-**

**-Ya Hermione, déjalos en paz cuidaran bien del niño ¿No es así amor?-**

**-Claro Ginny-**dijo Harry ante su novia

**-Bueno es momento de mojarnos-**dijo Lyra con un globo de agua en la mano y apuntando a Draco

**-Nightray, te daré miles de motivos para mojarte, de eso no hay dudas-**dijo este apuntando a los pechos de mi amiga, desde que se conocieron en el despacho, no paraban de mirarse descaradamente y lanzarse insinuaciones ante cualquier comentario que se dieran, rodé los ojos cuando Draco empapó la blusa de mi amiga y se relamía los labios ante la visión que tenía enfrente

**-Oh no que esto es la guerra, atente a las consecuencias Malfoy-**

Y así comenzó una guerra con agua por doquier, nos escondíamos detrás de algunas rocas que habían aparecido en el sitio, o simplemente utilizando a nuestros compañeros como escudos humados, solo había una regla, sin varita, lo que hacía que el juego fuera más emocionante, ví como un gran chorro de agua estaba a punto de dar de lleno a mi hermano, iba a detener eso, pero Harry llegó antes de lo cubrió de toda esa agua, claro que yo no me salvé y Malfoy aprovechó y me lanzó una cubeta llena de agua super helada

**-Hijo de…-**

**-Modales Granger-**dijo lanzándome otro globo con agua a los pies**-Recuerda que tu hermano está en una edad donde aprende muchas cosas y no querrás que… ¡Mierda!-**

**-Oh sí, creo que si tienes un lindo trasero-**Dijo Lyra con un globo en la mano**-A ver por delante que sorpresa tenemos-**

La pelea siguió así por aproximadamente 10 minutos más, pero en todo ese tiempo no había visto a mi hermano, comencé a preocuparme, eso no era normal, Glen debía estar por algún lado

**-Oigan chicos paren…Chicos…oigan…ya paren-**nadie me hacía caso**-Chicos… ¡Chicos!-**Un globo impactó en mi espalda, Harry me miraba avergonzado**-¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Glen?-**

Todos se quedaron mirando los unos a los otros, y luego negaron con la cabeza, Me caí al suelo de rodillas, ¿Dónde estaba Glen?

**-Debo encontrarlo-**

**-Te ayudaremos, no debe estar muy lejos, solo tiene 4 años-**

**-Gracias Ginny-**

Salimos de la sala en donde habíamos estado jugando y le preguntamos a un trabajador del lugar si había visto a un niño con cabello castaño y rizado por los pasillos, él nos dijo que lo vio corriendo hacia el exterior y que no paraba de repetir que debía esconderse, le agradecimos, tomamos nuestras varitas y así, todos empapados salimos a buscar a mi hermano menor. Nos dividimos en grupos, Draco y Lyra iban juntos, Harry y Ginny se iban por el lado contrario y yo iba a seguir en línea recta, si alguno de nosotros daba con él, nos avisaríamos con un patronus

**-Lo siento Herms, yo le dije que se escondiera-**dijo Harry muy apenado

**-Harry, yo sé que no fue esa tu intención, pero por favor, ahora solo quiero encontrarlo-**

**-Lo haremos Herms-**

Comencé a recorrer los lugares que sabía Glen podía visitar, la tienda de quidditch y la heladería eran sin duda los lugares perfectos para buscar, pero cuando pregunté por él, los dueños me habían dicho que no lo habían visto, pero que me avisarían si lo veían cerca, necesitaba encontrarlo, Glen era toda la familia que me quedaba, debía encontrarlo no soportaría perderlo, miré al cielo, ya era pasado medio día y ni rastro de él

**-Ten cuidado niño tonto-**

**-Yo la vi por aquí, sé que es ella-**

Escuché su voz y me voltee a ver de dónde provenía, Glen estaba a no más de diez metros y no estaba solo, estaba con Snape

**-¡GLEN, GLEN ESTOY AQUÍ!-**Grité para que me viera, el profesor Snape fue el primero en verme he hizo que mi hermano me viera, cuando logró visualizarme, comenzó a correr hacia mí, pero antes llegar se tropezó y cayó al suelo, raspándose sus rodillas

**-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado niño-**dijo Snape acercando a él, Glen estaba conteniendo las lágrimas del dolor, yo había llegado a su lado en cuando lo ví caer, le estaba limpiando su herida con mi polera, ya llegaría a Hogwarts y me cambiaria ropa, a fin de cuentas estas estaban empapadas

**-Me duele-**

**-No pasa nada pequeño-** dije dándole un beso en su mano y terminado de colocar un hechizo para que parara de sangrar en sus rodillas**-Te llevaré a Hogwarts y limpiaré como se debe esa herida-**Convoqué a mi Patronus y le hice informar a los demás que había encontrado a Glen, iba a tomar a mi hermano en brazos pero la voz de Snape me hizo detenerme

**-Yo lo llevaré Granger, no quiere que el niño coja un resfriado ¿O sí?-**

**-Yo esto…¿Por qué lo dice?-**

**-Solo mírese, el calamar gigante podría habitar en su cabello de tanta agua que le escurre-**Tomó a mi hermano en brazos y me extendió uno para sujetarme de él**-¿Qué espera Granger? No dejaré que coja una pulmonía, nos apareceremos cerca del colegio-**Me sujeté de él y llegamos a la reja del colegio.

Cuando entramos a las mazmorras el agua que escurría por mi cuerpo hizo que el frio del lugar se notara más, ni siquiera la chimenea que tenía encendía en mi despacho lograba quitarme aquella sensación; mis manos temblaron cuando terminaba de colocar el ungüento en las heridas de mi hermano, oh joder, aquí abajo hace demasiado frio

**-Ya está Glen-**le dije dándole un beso en la frente**-Espero que con esto aprendas a que no debes correr por las calles-**

**-Lo sé…perdón Herms, eché a perder tu cumpleaños, nunca debí salir del recinto-**

**-No pasa nada-** Le acaricié el cabello, luego sentí un calor en mi espalda y un agradable olor a hierbas buenas, sandano, era muy rico

**-No me vea así Granger, está tiritando tanto como gelatina-**dijo Snape detrás mío, me había pasado su capa y el calor estaba volviendo a mí**-Además usted tiene clases conmigo luego del almuerzo, ya sabe, no la quiero enferma y esparciendo sus virus por mi despacho-**

**POV SEVERUS**

No podía dejar que Granger siguiera así, estaba totalmente empapada, enserio ¿Potter y compañía no pensaban en otra forma de diversión que no fuera arrogarse cosas? Al menos era agua y no maldiciones que se habían lanzado entre ellos, le coloqué mi túnica porque era lo más cercano que tenía, la chica acercó la capa a su rostro y luego se abrazó más a ella, se volteó a verme con una sonrisa en su rostro, sentí como la sangre se iba a mis mejillas ¿Me estaba ruborizando solo por una sonrisa?

**-No me vea así Granger, está tiritando tanto como gelatina-**dije caminando hacia la puerta para salir de aquel lugar**-Además usted tiene clases conmigo luego del almuerzo, ya sabe, no la quiero enferma y esparciendo sus virus por mi despacho-**Estaba por salir, pero el mocoso molesto chocó una vez más conmigo, lo miré con ganas de fulminarlo, metió la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y sacó una caja que tenía escondida

**-¿No se lo vas a entregar?-** Dijo mostrándome la caja

**-Metiche, dame eso niño insolente-**El mocoso era peor que James Potter

**-¿Ya le estas dando problemas al profesor Snape, Glen?-**

**-Él te compró un regalo Hermione-**

Me volteé a verla y vi su cara de asombro, tal parece que no se esperaba aquel gesto

**-No me mire así Granger, su hermano me estuvo molestando mientras los buscábamos que hoy era su cumpleaños…así que para que parara de molestar le compré esto, espero que le guste-**Le tendí la caja, temblorosa la tomó y abrió; adentro encontró un pinche en forma de mariposa con unas pequeñas piedras de color rojo adornando las alas, había pensado regalarle algo igualmente por su cumpleaños, lo había visto al pasar por afuera de la tienda antes de encargar los ingredientes para las pociones, pero no iba a admitir que yo se lo había regalado, se lo iba a enviar vía lechuza…pero como fui con el mocoso a cómpralo…

**-No debió molestarse profesor, es muy bonito gracias-**

**-No es nada Granger…solo espero que aquello logre domar eso que llama cabello-**

**-¡Hermione abre el mío!-**dijo su hermano**-Porfavor-**

Granger le sonrió a su hermano y caminando hacía la mesa tomó el paquete rectangular que estaba envuelto, rompió el papel y ví como se formaba una sonrisa lentamente, era melancólica pero hacía que ella se viera muy hermosa

**-¿Tú lo hiciste Glen?-**

**-Sip-**El niño tomó mi mano y me acerqué a él**-Soy muy bueno dibujando-**Me llevó hacia Granger, la chica seguía viendo el regalo, era un dibujo muy bueno para un niño de cuatro años, el mocoso insistía en ver de nuevo su dibujo, lo tomé en brazos para que dejara de molestar, estiró su brazos y señalando con el dedo comenzó a recitar**-El de la derecha es papá, en la izquierda está mamá y al centro estamos tu y yo-**

**-Es muy bonito Glen-**

**-Sabes Herms, el otro día **_**sone **_**con ellos… aunque papá olía como el tipo feo-**

**-Estoy aquí insolente-**dije dejándolo en el suelo, miré a Granger una vez más quien me decía con los labios "Lo siento" y volvía a mirar el dibujo

**-Además mamá olía como tú ¿Por qué era así Hermione?-**

**-No lo sé Glen-**dijo Granger acariciando el cabello del niño**-¿Por qué no buscas un lugar donde colgarlo mientras habló con el profesor Snape?-**

**-Está bien-**

El niño comenzó a buscar un lugar y Granger se acercó a mí

**-Todavía no le doy las gracias por esa vez que acostó a Glen-**

**-No fue nada, ahora solo espero que se cambie esa ropa y no coja algún resfriado Granger-**La chica rió

**-Muchas gracias profesor, por todo…aunque debe admitir que fue chistoso que Glen nos confundiera con mis padres-**

**-Para mí no tiene nada de gracioso-**repuse molesto, ella volvió a sonreír y sin previo aviso me dio un beso en la mejilla

**-Gracias por todo profesor-**

**-No hay…no hay de nada Granger-**dije anonadado mientras salía por la puerta del despacho, me toqué la mejilla donde ella me había besado, la sentía cálida, cerré los ojos y sentí su olor relajante como aquella noche donde compartimos cama con el niño; agité mi cabeza… nunca más vuelvo a aceptar un dulce de un niño

**PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA, PERO ESQUE FIN DE AÑO…YA SABEN NAVIDAD AñO NUEVO Y TODO ESO, ADEMÁS MI CUENTA NO QUERIA ABRIR! TT^TT Y ESOS FUERON LOS 4 DÍAS MÁS HORRIBLES DE MI VIDA. (NAG MENTIRA, TERMINÉ DE VER ALGUNOS ANIMES Y AHORA ESTOY AL DIA CON ELLOS, AHORA A ESPERAR PUPA QUE SE ESTRENA PARA EL CUMPLE DE SEVERUS WII ;3)**

**¿QUE LES PARECIÓ? VAMOS AVANSANDO XD, VAMOS COMENTEN Y DIGANME QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASARA, ESTOY ABIERTA A CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA…ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR EL 2 DE ENERO, COMENTEN PORFA Y DESEANDOLES LO MEJOR EN EL PROXIMO AñO SE DESPIDE XERXES ELI **


	8. Más Cerca (Closer)

**HOLA FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ESPERO QUE EL ALCOHOL NO LES HAYA TRAIDO CONSECUENCIAS XD Y AQUÍ CON EL CAP PROMETIDO (ADVERTENCIA SE SUBE UN POCO LA TEMPERATURA) LUEGO DE ESTE CAP NO ME VEN HASTA FIN DE MES TT^ CARIÑO A MIS MASCOTAS PORQUE SI NO FUERA POR GROWLITHE QUIEN ME OBLIGÓ A PASEARLO EN UNA CALUROSA TARDE DE COMIENZO DE AÑO NO HUBIERA RELAJADO MI MENTE Y SUBIDO MI ANIMO, Y A MIS GATOS DASH HE HYDRA POR ACOMPAÑARME A DORMIR EN EL ARBOL, SALUDOS A TODOS**

**CAPITULO 8: MÁS CERCA (CLOSER)**

**POV SEVERUS**

Estábamos en una clase de cuarto año de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, Granger estaba en la parte de atrás del salón preparando el antídoto que le asigné como tarea, mientras yo observaba a los incompetentes cabezas huecas que tenía como estudiantes, a mi parecer ya con cuatro años de enseñanza, debían saber realizar la poción de muertos en vida sin ningún contratiempo, pero estos idiotas llevan su grado de ineficiencia más arriba que el del señor Longbottom y eso es mucho que decir. Estaba detrás de una niña de cabellos rubios, de su poción salían humos verdes oscuros en vez que los azules claros que les había dicho, la chica intentaba cortar la cola de salamandra en tiras, que inepta

**-Señorita Caine ¿Qué creé que está haciendo?-**

**-Yo…Bueno…estoy…-**la chica miró su caldero

**-Deje de balbucear niña tonta y míreme cuando le hablo-**habían lágrimas, me regocije con eso**-¿No se supone que en su casa están las mentes más inteligentes del colegio? Esta poción es una vergüenza, ni siquiera puede cortar bien estas colas…30 puntos menos, agradezca que estoy de buen humor-**le vacié el caldero y la chica salió del salón con un estrepitoso portazo, que hizo que varios calderos se tambalearan de donde estaban, varios alumnos rieron y Granger controló como pudo su caldero, si esa poción explotaba…no quería ni siquiera imaginar las consecuencias, salí en busca de la chica, aquello no se quedaría así

**-¡CAINE VUELVA AQUÍ INSOLENTE!-**La chica hizo lo que le pedí**-Como le gusta ser la graciosita del grupo, cumplirá detención hoy a las ocho en mi despacho…además como estuvo a punto de arruinar las desastrosas pociones de sus compañeros-**Tomé un balde de colas de salamandras y se las pasé**-Comience ahora mismo-**

**-Pero yo no sé cortarlas señor-**

**-Aprenderá Caine de eso estoy seguro, a su asiento niña estúpida-**me volteé y volví a mi escritorio.

Faltaba más de media hora para que la campana sonara, Granger seguía trabajando sin prestar atención a nadie, lo que me daba el privilegio de observarla cuando nadie se daba cuenta, hoy se había puesto jeans y una polera azul junto a una camisa que Potter reclamaba como suya, pero que ella se negaba a entregarle, la camisa era negra con cuadros grises que le quedaba un poco grande, el cabello lo tenía atado en un moño, lo debía admitir, Granger se había vuelto una mujer muy bella, pero seguía siendo la misma come libros, aunque en nuestras clases privadas a causa de esa manía que saber todo, habíamos podido entablar unas excelentes conversaciones sobre pociones y hasta habíamos llegado al conceso de mejorar algunas, aquella chica tenía buenas ideas que a mí no se me habían ocurrido, aunque en un principio ella era un verdadero dolor en los testículos, se podría decir que ahora ella era un dolor agradable. La vi morderse el labio inferior y acomodarse el cabello, aparté la mirada, mierda, se veía…muy sensual

**-¡MIERDA!-**Exclamó alguien sacándome de mis pensamientos indebidos, comencé a buscar al dueño de esa voz, pero pronto vi que Granger estaba al lado de Caine, la chica en cuestión tenía una gran herida en la palma de la mano y en la muñeca

**-¿Qué pasó aquí?-**observé a la chica de Ravenclaw**-Le doy una tarea sencilla y usted Caine no la puede realizar, 20 puntos menos-**

**-¿20 puntos menos?-**Dijo Granger enojada**-Profesor, su alumna sufrió un accidente y usted solo le quita puntos a su casa por algo que le puede pasar a cualquiera-**

**-¿No que usted estudia Medimagia Granger? ¿Porque no nos "ilustra" con sus habilidades? Estoy seguro que esto no debe ser nada para usted-**La chica me miró desafiante, mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y aplicaba un hechizo coagulante sobre la herida

**-¿Por qué no hace algo útil en vez de quedarse allí parado y me trae algo de poción cicatrizante?-**dijo altaneramente

**-Mucho cuidado niñata, que sigo siendo la persona a cargo aquí-**respondí bastante enojado

**-Pues debería preocuparse por la integridad de los que están aquí presentes, **_**señor **_**–**La chica tenía razón, pero no iba a darle la razón, con un _Accio _traje lo que ella me solicitó, lo aplicó en la herida de la niña para luego aplicar otro hechizo que hizo que la sangre que había perdido formara de inmediato una costra en la herida, miró a la niña a los ojos y le dijo

**-Con esto, en media hora más no quedará rastro de que te cortaste, la costra se caerá sola y te dejará la piel como nueva-**

**-Gracias-**la campana sonó y los alumnos salieron, Granger tomó un frasco y me lo entregó bruscamente, miré la poción de su interior, un dorado muy brillante, estaba perfecto como siempre, pero yo debía aclarar algunos puntos con ella

**-Espere allí Granger-**

**-¿Qué quiere Snape?-**

**-Más respeto insolente-**dejé el frasco sobre mi escritorio junto a los de cuarto**-Usted no es nadie para decirme lo que me dijo frente a mis estudiantes, yo sé si quito puntos, como los trato y para su información niña idiota, a la señorita Caine la iba a mandar a la enfermería, pero como usted tiene al igual que su amigo Potter, el complejo de héroe, no me dejó-**

**-Estoy estudiando medimagia y mi deber es…-**

**-Si lo sé, me lo ha repetido millares de veces desde que comenzamos sus clases no soy idiota, pequeña sabelotodo insufrible-**cuando escuchó le sobrenombre que le dí desde primer año la chica abrió sus ojos y apretó sus manos

**-¡No me diga sí murciélago grasiento y amargado!-**

Ya está hasta aquí, no dejaré que Granger siga pasando sobre mí este día, una cosa es pasarme a llevar frente a mis alumnos y otra cosa es burlarse de mí

**-Castigada hoy a las 10, en mí despacho Granger-**

**-Pero yo no soy…-**la chica me miraba incrédula

**-Eres mi aprendiz, así que si puedo castigarte, a las 10 en mi despacho ¿No le recuerda a sus días de estudio Granger? Para que recuerde que yo sigo mandando-**Salí de las mazmorras sintiendo mi capa ondear mientras me dirigía al Gran Salón para almorzar

**POV HERMIONE**

Lo odio, lo odio con todo mi ser, Severus Snape es la persona más desagradable del planeta entero ¿Cómo pudo él castigarme? Solo le recordé que debía ser más considerado con sus estudiantes ¡Pero claro! ¿Cuándo Snape fue considerado con nosotros? Nunca. Así que ahora, por culpa de mi bocota tenía que cumplir castigo con el murciélago de las mazmorras

Al llegar al Gran comedor me senté con mis amigos, Harry y Ginny estaban cuidando a Glen, Harry tenía dos horas libres y Ginny no tenía nada que hacer hasta después de comer, Harry quería enseñarle a mi hermano a realizar encantamientos, pero yo le recordé que él todavía no podía usar su magia conscientemente, Draco se sentó a mi lado y le entregó una paleta a Glen y le guiñó el ojo

**-¿Qué tramas con mi hermano Malfoy?-**pregunté quitadole la paleta a mi hermano, Glen tenía una pequeña (Gran) debilidad por los dulces y Draco era en 70% culpable de eso, el resto se dividía entre Ginny, Harry, Molly, Arthur, George y McGonagall quienes siempre le daban alguna golosina

**-Nada, es cosa de hombres ¿No es así Glen?-**

**-Sip, ahora mi dulce Herms-**reclamó mi hermano

**-No has comido, luego te la paso-**refunfuñó mientras le pasaba un plato lleno de verduras.

Estábamos platicando animadamente cuando Snape apareció en el comedor junto a McGonagall, lo quedé observando y el muy bastardo cuando se dio cuenta que lo observaba me lanzó una sonrisa sínica, tomé el trozo de carne que tenía en el tenedor y me lo llevé a la boca sacándolo con los dientes, imaginando que le estaba sacando la cabeza, Snape rodó los ojos y siguió conversando con la directora

**-¿Por qué tan enojada Herms?-**me preguntó Ginny

**-Snape me castigó hoy a las 10, tengo que ir a su despacho-**expresé enojada

**-¿Porque?-**repuso mi amiga

**-Porque le recordé que debe preocuparse por sus alumnos, no hizo nada cuando una niña se cortó la mano ¡Dios es un profesor!-**mi amiga rió

**-¿No has pensado que Snape no hizo nada porque esperaba que tú lo hicieras? Digo estas estudiando Medimagia y todo eso-** Ginny se llevó un pedazo de tomate a la boca, tal vez lo que decía tenía razón, pero eso no quita lo que me dijo y tampoco quita que sea un bastardo

**-Da igual, tengo castigo con él esta noche…¿Puedes…?-**

**-Claro, me encantaría quedarme con Glen, sabes que lo quiero mucho-**

**-Gracias-**Le dije a mi mejor amiga y continuamos comiendo

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Repíteme porque tengo que ir con Ginny y no puedo quedarme **_**conigo**_** esta noche-**

**-Ya te expliqué Glen, el profesor Snape me castigó y es muy tarde-**

Mi hermano miró al suelo enojado y pateándolo fue criticando a Snape hasta llegar a su habitación

**-¡ODIO AL TIPO FEO, ES MALO Y TIENE UNA **_**NAIZ**_** GRANDE, ME QUITA A MI HERMANA Y…Y…Y ES MALO DE AQUÍ HASTA EL INFINITO Y MÁS ALLÁ!-** Escuché el portazo que dio al entrar a su cuarto, no podía hacer nada más, a Glen no le simpatizaba Snape ni siquiera porque lo ayudó a encontrarme cuando se perdió para mi cumpleaños, pensé que comenzaría a llegarse mejor pero era todo lo contrario. Tomé algunos libros sobre Herbologia y un reproductor de música que Lyra me había obsequiado por mi cumpleaños, el doctor Nightray quería que le enviara un informe sobre las 10 plantas más letales de Sudáfrica y como estas afectan a nuestro sistema nervioso, estaba por comenzar con la primera planta cuando sentí que tocaban mi puerta

**-Adelante-**abrí la puerta con la varita y Harry apareció detrás de ella

**-Vengo a buscar a Glen, Ginny me mandó-**dijo mi amigo observando a su alrededor**-¿Dónde está?-**

**-En su cuarto, enojado porque Snape me castigó-**Volví a tomar mi libro y a analizar la información

**-Lo iré a buscar, tal vez se le pase el enojo cuando me vea-**

**-Harry James Potter, nada de dulces a estas horas, sabes que luego le cuesta montones quedarse dormido-**repuse molesta

**-Solo es uno pequeño-**dijo el ojiverde colocando caras**-Vamos es solo un niño-**

**-Los que van a sufrir si le dan ese dulce serán tú y Ginny-** Harry rió y entró a buscar a mi hermano, a los cinco minutos Glen salía en los hombros de Harry con su mochila lista, con unos tantos libros de cuentos, su pijama, el biberón de noche y…una barra de chocolate en la mano

**-Ya sabes lo que decía Lupin, el chocolate siempre dispersa las penas y la rabia-**

**-Nop, Ted siempre dice que algún día **_**tendá**_** el cabello como una flama, amarrillo y rojo-**dijo mi hermano ante el comentario de Harry. Glen y Ted eran los mejores amigos, tenían la misma edad y siempre que se juntaban eran unos demonios en la tierra. Ambos reímos, besé a mi hermano en la frente y le deseé buenas noches, despedí a Harry de mi despacho y ambos se fueron juntos. Vi el reloj, eran las 8:00 pm, todavía quedaba tiempo antes del castigo, podía adelantar mi trabajo para Nightray y quizás terminarlo todo para antes de las 10:00 pm, tomé el reproductor de música y escuché la primera canción… me sonrojé, definitivamente tendría que hablar con Lyra sobre su comportamiento

**POV SEVERUS**

Aparte de incompetente Caine no tenía noción del tiempo, había llegado 13 minutos tarde, lo que me dio la excusa perfecta para quitarle punto a su casa, le ordené limpiar los calderos de primer año si magia, la chica bufó enojada

**-Cuidado señorita Caine, ya ha perdido en un solo día 80 puntos ¿Quiere seguir?-**la chica siguió refregando un caldero**-Muy bien, veo que por fin hace honor a la característica de su casa; quiero esos calderos brillantes niña-**

Me senté en mi escritorio y comencé a corregir los "informes" que mis alumnos me habían entregado, eran los de cuarto, mi típica sonrisa se formó en mi labios cuando encontré entre medio de ellos el de Granger, le había pedido el mismo día de su cumpleaños un informe de 1,5 metros sobre el antídoto de un veneno a base de sangre de unicornio, el mismo que estaba realizando hoy en clases, por ser a base de un ser tan noble y puro, se consideraba un veneno muy extraño y de alta peligrosidad, además que no en muchos libros aparecía información sobre aquel veneno tan poco común. El trabajo me lo entregó al día siguiente, junto a su cara de "Por su culpa parezco un desgraciado Zombi" lo tenía hace 2 días en mi poder, pero solo ahora tenía tiempo para leerlo y calificarlo, junto con su antídoto. Comencé a leerlo, intenté encontrarle alguna falla, aunque sea de ortografía, pero como siempre la sabelotodo cabeza de escoba no tenía ninguno ¿Había algo que esa mujer no hiciera perfectamente? Hasta cuando me mostró lo enojada que estaba mordiendo fuertemente ese pedazo de carne sentí un nudo en la garganta, Granger era muy coqueta, aunque ella no lo hiciera conscientemente, como ese maldito tip nervioso de morderse el labio o acomodarse el cabello atrás de la oreja, también como utilizaba las manos para explicar algo, ya no era sosa con ellas, las ocupaba con determinación y firmeza, cosas que las encontraba condenadamente sexy en una mujer ¿Qué carajos estoy diciendo? Granger solo es la misma niña…joven…chiquilla…no, mujer y ¡Qué mujer!...No y no ella es…bueno simplemente no puedo fijarme en Granger y se acabó

**-Estoy cansada-**replicó la chica de Ravenclaw dejando de lado las escobillas con que limpiaba los calderos

**-¿No le gustaba ser la graciosita de la clase? Tendrá castigo hasta las 9:30 hoy, ya que por lo visto no llega ni la mitad de esos calderos, que lamentable Caine- **Volví mi vista al último informe que me quedaba de cuarto, el de Granger ya lo había corregido y para mi desgracia y muy a su fortuna, no me quedó de otra que colocarle un Excepcional tanto a su informe como a la poción

**-Pero señor…-**

**-¿Qué quiere ahora?-**

**-Son las 10:10 señor ¿Puedo irme?-**

¿Eran más de las 10:00 de la noche? ¿Por qué no llegaba Granger? Me levante de mi escritorio y abrí la puerta de mi despacho

**-Misma hora mañana y si llego a enterarme que hechizó ese reloj, el reloj de Ravenclaw tendrá números rojos de aquí hasta que sus nietos entren a este colegio ¿entendió Caine? Ahora lárguese-**Ni tonta no perezosa, la chica salió disparada de mi despacho. Una vez que la chica estuvo a una distancia prudente, salí del mío y caminé hacia el despacho de Granger, toqué un par de veces pero nada, al parecer la chica le falto le respeto a mi tutor no iba a cumplir su castigo…oh eso creía ella

**-**_**Alohomora**_**-**dije apuntando a la cerradura del despacho

Al entrar al despacho del Granger sentí el ruido de algo, era como ¿Tambores de batería? (Que suba la temperatura, esta fue la canción que me inspiró el cap, es más se llama Closer y es de Nine Inch Nails, búsquenla es muy asdasdasd no sé cómo describirla, solo escuchenla)Me adentré más y allí estaba ella sentada con las piernas cruzadas con un libro en su regazo, con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior como solo ella sabe, le iba a hablar pero ella comenzó a recitar

**-** _**You let me violate you,**_

_**You let me desecrate you**_

_**,You let me penetrate you**_

_**You let me complicate you**_**-**

"_Me permites violarte  
Me permites desacreditarte  
Me permites penetrarte  
Me permites complicarte"_

¿Qué acababan de escuchar mis oidos? ¿Que acababa decir Granger? Y ella siguió

___**-Help me I broke apart my insides  
Help me I've got no soul to sell  
Help me the only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself-  
**_  
_"Ayúdame, he roto en partes mi interior  
Ayúdame, ya no tengo alma para vender  
Ayúdame, la única cosa que me funciona  
Ayúdame a alejarme de mí"_

Ella comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado para otro, mientras no podía creer lo que ella estaba cantando ¿A quién estaba imaginado mientras lo hacía? Y sin darme cuantas, sus manos comenzaron a vagar por su cuerpo, mientras ella y el vocalista decían al mismo tiempo

_**-I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god-  
**_

"_Quiero joderte como a un animal  
Quiero sentirte desde adentro  
Quiero joderte como a un animal  
Mi entera existencia está incompleta  
Tu me acercas a Dios"_

Sus manos y como su voz salía mientras recitaba la letras…y la letra de la canción no ayudaba a nada, su voz que siempre era calida y con un molesto tono, ahora era reemplazado por algo más ronco y suave, se notaba que estaba hace tiempo escuchándola, se la hacia completa y recitaba con tal emoción que pareciera que se la estaba cantando a algún novio en su mente ¿Weasley? O tal vez el jugador con quien salió en su cuarto año, ese tal Krum, pero mis ojos se estaban deleitando con lo que veian, Granger me apuntó con sus delicados y finos dedos

_**-You can have my isolation  
You can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith  
You can have my everything-**_

_****__"Tú puedes tener mi aislamiento  
Tú puedes tener el odio que contiene  
Tú puedes tener mi abstenencia de fe  
Tú puedes tener todo de mí"__**  
**_

**-¿Puedo en verdad?-**pregunté tomándola por la mano, ella abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa

**POV HERMIONE**

En verdad aquella canción me había encantado y la escaba escuchando desde que comencé con mi trabajo, Lyra tenía razón y un poco de música siempre ayuda a avanzar más rápido. Pero ahora que tenía a Snape frente mío y sabiendo todo lo que dice la letra y las cosas que he hecho con mis manos y… ¡Merlín santo que me habrá visto hacer!

**-No te detengas-**dijo con voz más ronca de lo normal y acariciando mi mano muy lentamente

**-Yo no…-**

**-Acabas de decir recién que puedo obtener todo de ti, quiero tu voz-**Me sentó en su regazo, quedé a horcajadas, me mordí el labio y aspiré su aroma, sándalo y hierbas buenas… era tan relajante

_**-Help me tear down my reason**_

_**Help me its' your sex I can smell  
Help me you make me perfect  
Help me become somebody else-**_

"_Ayúdame, tu desgarras mi razón  
Ayúdame, es tu sexo lo que puedo oler  
Ayúdame, me haces perfecto  
Ayúdame a ser alguien diferente"_

Canté en su oído, mientras mis manos recorrían su cabello, no sabía porque, pero había pensado en él cuando comencé a escucharla, pensaba que era Snape quien la cantaba y sinceramente no quise que la fantasía terminara, las manos de Snape estaban en mi espalda subiendo y bajando, lo que provocaba que de vez en cuando algunos gemidos escaparan de mis labios mientras cantaba, cosa que a él le parecía muy graciosa, aunque sus pequeñas risas también contenían roncos gruñidos… esperen… ¡Se rió!

_**-I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god-  
**_

_****__"Quiero joderte como a un animal  
Quiero sentirte desde adentro  
Quiero joderte como a un animal  
Mi entera existencia está incompleta  
Tu me acercas a Dios"_

Tomé su cara con la primera línea de la estrofa, "I want to fuck you like an animal", aunque no sé de dónde salió mi valentía, en cualquier otro estado hubiera corrido tan solo al pronunciar aquello; Snape se lamió los labios con su lengua, yo cerré los ojos y mordí los labios, joder esto era tremendamente excitante _"Y Snape cree lo mismo porque algo se está poniendo duro allá abajo"_ "_Pero tú te estás mojando por eso_" ¡callante maldita conciencia!

Snape subió sus manos hasta desde mi cintura hasta mis senos, rodeó su parte baja, pero no siguió avanzando, acercó su rostro aún más al mío, nuestros labios quedaron jodidamente cerca

**-Sigue-**me ordenó y yo cumplí, sintiendo tan cerca su aliento

_**-Through every forest above the trees  
Within my stomach scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive-**_

"_A través de cada bosque, sobre los árboles  
Con mi estómago que fragmentó mis rodillas  
Bebo la miel de tu enjambre  
Tú eres la razón por la que vivo"_

Él tomó mis senos y los masajeó por sobre la tela de mi polera, mis pezones se pusieron duros y él aprovechó aquello para tomarlos con sus dedos, gemí en su oído lo que a él le pareció grandioso por lo que su "amigo" me dio a entender, mordí su lóbulo y paseé mi lengua por él, que algo me haya enseñado Lyra, luego de escuchar cada una de sus citas y como estas terminan en una noche de "frenesí"

**-Hermione…-**lo escuche decir besando mi cuello, sus manos estaban vagando por debajo de mi ropa, buscando mi sujetador, la canción se estaba repitiendo automáticamente y a él parecía encenderlo más, mis manos fueron a parar al final de su columna y comencé a delinear su cinturón con ellos, el gimió en aprovación

**-Más…por favor…más-** Snape nos había tumbado, él estaba sobre mí ahora en el sillón, él me miró con una sonrisa sínica, como las que utilizaba en clases, pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca podía ver lo bien que le sentaba y lo sexy que le quedaba, acercó más su rostro y su nariz rozó la mia, suspiró y su exquisito olor a menta llegó hacia mí, se estaba acercando "_Hermione no puedes besar a un profesor, es contra las reglas"_ dijo una de mis conciencias, una niña de no más de 12 años _"!Al diablo las reglas! Hazlo Herms"_ dijo mi otra parte, la parte a la cual le haría caso, coloqué mis manos alrededor de su cuello para terminar con la maldita distancia, cerré los ojos _"! Voy a besar a Snape!"_

**-Hermione mi abuelo me mando a…-** Nos detuvimos cuando Lyra irrumpió en mi despacho a través de la red flu, nos miró por un rato porque nosotros no nos movimos hasta que ella dijo**-¿Te lo tenías bien guardado eh?-**

**-¿Qué? Esto no…-**empujé a Snape para que se bajara, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, mientras buscaba su capa y levita que no sé cómo se la saqué

**-Oh no se preocupen-**dijo con una pícara sonrisa**-Sigan con lo suyo, volveré en mmm ¿10 minutos? Un polvito rápido y salvaje, creo que así ambos serán felices-**

**-¡Lyra! Él y yo no…-**la chica se había ido por la red flu**-Estábamos haciendo nada-**terminé de decir a la chimenea. Me volteé a ver a Snape, Dios, ¿Estábamos a punto de…? Él se estaba acomodando sus ropas, pero si bajaba un poco la mirada…bueno él tenía un "Gran problema" que arreglar

**-¿Señor?-**intenté romper el hielo

**-Tengo que irme, con su permiso Granger-**dijo con tono amenazante

**-Pero…-** ¿Estaba huyendo de mí?

**-Ya no tiene castigo si es lo que quiere saber, buenas noches-**salió de mi despacho con un fuerte portazo, me tiré en el sillón y apagué el reproductor, justo cuando mi mente se estaba tranquilizando, apareció Lyra y me hizo ir a San Mungo

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN SU COMENTARIO ME HACEN FELIZ :D UN SALUDO PARA TOD S Y ESPERO QUE ESTE 2014 SEA UN BUEN AÑO PARA TODOS!**

**PD: ESCUCHEN LA CANCIÓN! O LES LANZO UN IMPERIUS XD COMENTEN PORFA**

**UN BESADO XERXES ELI**


	9. Juegos Mentales

**HOLA! CAP EXPRESS PORQUE NO QUIERO DEJARLAS CON LA EMOCION CORTADA! Y ME DIO LA INSPIRACIÓN DURMIENDO EN LOS ARBOLES (CREO QUE DEBO HACER ESO MÁS SEGUIDO) MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y AQUÍ LES VA:**

**CAPITULO 9: JUEGOS MENTALES**

**POV SEVERUS**

Necesitaba de una ducha helada y un buen vaso de Wiski de fuego, salí del despacho de Granger prácticamente corriendo y cuando llegué al mío, lo cerré con un fuerte portazo mientras me sacaba mi ropa y me dirigía a la ducha. Cuando sentí lo helada que se encontraba el agua, cerré los ojos y sentí que mi sangre volvía a circular por todo mi cuerpo, mi erección decayó y pude volver a destensarme; dejé que el agua siguiera con su efecto, apoyé mis manos en la pared y dejé que el agua cayera por mi espada, con mis cabellos mojados pude sentir el aroma de Granger, almendras y jazmín, cerré los ojos y volví a sentir sus labios en mi cuerpo, eran cálidos y suaves, tímidos, sus besos eran sumamente tímidos como si tuviera miedo a que todo fuera una ilusión ¿Dónde estaba la chica con un carácter igual al mío?

Como había intuido, las caricias de Granger bajaban mis defensas, eran solo un toque con las puntas de los dedos pero eso me desarmaba al igual que su voz en esos minutos, era…era tan… ¿Qué mierda estoy pensando? Cerré la llave del agua y me sequé el cuerpo, me puse la ropa que había estado ocupando en el día, me tomé un vaso de wiski y me fui derecho hacia la red flu de mi despacho

**-The Dark, Callejón Knocturn-** dije adentrándome en la chimenea

Aparecí en el mismo salón de siempre, las luces tenues que poseía el local hacia que todo tuviera un ambiente más lúgubre, todo estaba en un tono burdeo, me acerqué a la barra y comencé a beber, tenía que sacarme a Granger de la cabeza y si tal vez con alguna prostituta lograba saciarme… volví a beber, está vez todo de una vez. Observé el lugar, habían un par de hombre con dos mujeres cada uno, ellos las tocaban y ellas se dejaban, Granger nunca dejaría que hicieran eso con ella, lo que pasó hoy fue solo…las malditas circunstancias, Granger era inteligente, valiente, audaz y con una boca muy bípeda cuando se enfadaba, además era una chica muy atenta y cariñosa, solo había que ver como trataba al mocoso ese de su hermano.

**-Vaya, miren que trago el viento-**me habló una chica de no más de 20 años**-¿El héroe de guerra se siente solo?-**Volví a tomar de mi vaso, ya era el cuarto vaso y el alcohol comenzaba a subirme a la cabeza**-¿No quieres hablar? No importa, yo te sacaré bellos gemidos de tu boca-**La chica comenzó a tocarme el pecho y el cuello, la miré detenidamente, pelo rojo y ojos verdes, se parecía a Lily…Lily ¿Hace cuánto que no pienso en ella? Tal vez desde que le entregué mis recuerdos a Potter, ya no le debía nada y acepté que nunca, aunque ella hubiera sobrevivido, podría haber estado con ella en algo más que una amistad, si, alguna vez ella rondó por mis sueños más perversos y lujuriosos, pero ahora…La chica se sentó a horcajadas y comenzó a frotarse, tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y suspiré

**-Vamos a un reservado-**me tomó de la mano y yo la seguí, cerré mis ojos, Granger volvió a mi mente, esas sonrisas furtivas que daba de vez en cuando en mi despacho o cuando lograba encontrar aquel ingrediente para perfeccionar la poción en cuestión, volví a sentir unas manos en mi pecho y como algo se me subía encima, era la chica se hace un rato

**-Hoy no estamos muy cooperativos ¿No es así? Tranquilo, yo arreglaré ese problema- **Sus manos vagaron por mi abdomen hasta llegar a la hebilla del cinturón, Granger había hecho lo mismo algunas pocas horas antes, gemí recordando las sensaciones que ella me hizo experimentar, de lo delicioso que fue besar su cuello y como ella intentaba ahogar sus gemidos de placer

**-Granger…-**

**-Mmm ¿Fantaseando?-**volvió a decir la pelirroja, mientras bajaba el pantalón y acariciaba mi erección que comenzaba a formarse**-Vamos imagina que es ella, tenía entendido que te gustaban las pelirrojas de ojos verdes-**pasó sus uñas por sobre la tela del bóxer**-Pero ¿Granger no es la chica del trio dorado?-**

Granger, Granger, Granger no podía pensar en otra cosa más que ella

**-Granger…-**cerré los ojos y me aparecieron sus ojos color ámbar, cuando los abrí, tenía los ojos verdes de la mujer frente a los míos, se parecían a los de Lily

Pero ya no quería ojos verdes, quería ojos ámbar, ojos como el sol y no como el pasto, quería un cabello alborotado y castaño, no el liso y pelirrojo…quería ha Granger y no a la simple ilusión de un fantasma ahora, la chica tomó mi cara y estaba acercando sus labios a los míos

**-No puedo-**dije sacándomela de encima y acomodándome las ropas para salir, la chica me siguió

**-Si quieres me puedo parecer a ella, por aquí hay poción multijugos, solo debes tener un cabello de ella-**dijo en mi oído, pasando su sucia lengua

**-No-**Dije tajantemente y salí de aquel recinto, para luego irme a las Tres Escobas y comenzar a emborracharme como si no hubiera mañana

**POV HERMIONE**

Estaba frente al doctor Nightray, el hombre a sus 70 y tantos años todavía se mantenía bien, tenía una pequeña panza que él decía, era culpa de Lyra y de sus constantes metidas de patas, el cabello de un castaño muy claro y los mismos ojos de su nieta. Me había llamado porque uno de sus pacientes había logrado la recuperación satisfactoriamente luego de inferir la poción que yo había mejorado

**-Es en verdad increíble Hermione, no hay rastro alguno de que el joven allá tenido viruela de Dragón ¡NINGUNO! Hija sinceramente eres increíble-**

**-Gracias señor- **dije un poco ruborizada ante el halago de mi tutor**-Pero en realidad si lo analizábamos, la viruela de Dragón afectaba al sistema respiratorio de la persona, por lo tanto había que buscar plantas e ingredientes que se preocuparan de eso, además de contrarrestar los efectos que puede tener una infección causada por un virus más bien de bestia, recuerdo que una vez leí que…-**

**-¡Me asombras cada vez más Hermione!-**el hombre comenzó a reír**-Espero pronto tener que darte tu licencia de Medimaga ¡Seguro serás la mejor! No puedo esperar a decirte colega ¿Por qué lo seremos, no es así?-**

**-Claro señor-**el hombre me abrazó

**-Solo mírate, por mí te daría la licencia ahora mismo, pero el ministerio no me lo permite, es algo lamentable-**se sentó detrás de su escritorio y me ofreció una taza de té mientras me extendía asiento frente a él**-Tienes las mejores notas de tu generación, las mejores notas de la escuela de medimagia, todos los informes que me entregas son excelentes y creo que en tus clases de venenos y antídotos debe ser lo mismo ¿No? Además tienes un buen tutor allí, Snape es el mejor pocionista de Inglaterra ¡Tú serás la mejor medimaga en esa areá!-**

Snape…mi mente divagó a los sucesos de hace unas horas atrás, quería besar a Snape en esos momentos, quería sentirlo junto a mí ¿Cómo lo vería en un par de horas más? Merlín santo, tal vez ya no me daría más clases y tendría que ir con Slughorn a terminar mi especialización _"Pero al menos te llegas el recuerdo de que sonrió" _cállate maldita conciencia _"Yo no te obligué a nada, fuiste tú solita si ahora te arrepientes debiste de escuchar a la conciencia de la niña perfecta" _¿Por qué no escuché a la Hermione de 12 años? Oh si, lo recuerdo, en esos momentos Snape me pareció el hombre más condenadamente sexy del mundo. Si debía admitirlo, algunas veces Snape me parecía sexy, no era el prototipo de hombre perfecto ni nada por el estilo, pero tenía algo que llamaba la atención, además de que me gustaba las conversaciones que lográbamos entablar, íbamos a mejorar la poción multijugos, lo queríamos hacer, los dos juntos.

**-Hermione, Hermione…¿Estás bien?-**

**-¿Qué? Oh sí señor, lo siento es solo que…-**junté mis manos y comencé a morderme el labio, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa

**-No importa pequeña, debes de estar cansada ¿No es así?-**dijo mi instructor de carrera, asentí con la cabeza**-Pues bueno, no te quito más tiempo, era solo para decirte eso, tal vez mañana podrías venir, ya sabes, a explicarnos bien como mejoraste aquella poción-**

**-Si claro, mañana está bien-**

Salí del despacho del doctor Nightray, comencé a caminar hacia las chimeneas del hospital para poder irme a Hogwarts, pero allí parada en una esquina del pasillo del hospital estaba Lyra

**-Ahora no Lyra-**

**-Ah no, ahora sí jovencita, me acompañas y cuentas todo y cuando digo todo e –**

**-Pues aquí lo tienes, no pasó nada, ni pasará, ni está pasando-**repuse molesta, seguí caminado hacia las chimeneas, no tenía ánimos de nada, ni siquiera para sus bromas

**-No sé qué concepto tienes por nada, porque por lo que yo ví se la estaban pasando de lo lindo-**

**-Lyra-**me volteé a verla**-Yo no me acuesto con el primero que se me aparece como tú-**dije cabreada

**-Eso dolió Herms-**La había herido, la abracé, era una tonta cuando me enfadaba

**-Lo siento tú no eres ninguna cualquiera… es solo que…bueno tú ya sabes, yo no puedo…-**

**-Hermione, lo sé, pero no te estoy hablando de una relación seria, es solo mmm… una relación de sexo, nada del otro mundo-**

**-Lyra, no, ya basta, además es Snape, con él menos-**dije tomando un poco de polvos flu

**-Lo que ví…-**

**-Fue tu culpa y de tu música pervertida-**Ella sonrió con malicia**-Mejor mañana te explico todo, vendré al hospital en la mañana-**

**-Quiero todos los detalles-**

**-Los tendrás pervertida, aunque no hay mucho que contar-** me adentré en la chimenea**-Despacho de Hermione Granger, Hogwarts-**

Cuando aparecí en mi despacho, me senté en el mismo sillón donde momentos antes Snape y yo habíamos estado a punto de intercambiar un beso… un beso ¿Hace cuánto no besó en los labios? Creo que la última vez fue cuando…cuando rompí con Ron, las imágenes de ese día volvieron a aparecer en mi mente, todavía no me querían la tuición de Glen, con Ron llevábamos 8 meses de noviazgo y él ya me estaba presionando para acostarme con él…¿Qué me había pasado ahora que quería tener a Snape junto a mí? Era verdad lo encontraba un tipo fascinante, es inteligente, educado y aunque no lo podía creer me gustaba esa faceta suya de bastardo arrogante que mostraba a todos, pero eso solo era porque…porque…porque le agradecía lo que había hecho por nosotros en la guerra, solo eso

**-Solo eso-**me repetí a mí misma

"_¡Mentirosa!" _Gritó mi conciencia mala _"El profesor Snape es una persona digna de admiración Hermione, es solo eso tu misma lo dijiste" _dijo mi conciencia de niña buena. Me tiré en el sillón, me había gustado como sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo ¿Pero eso pasaba con todos? Es decir, ese aumento del ritmo cardiaco debe ser producto de la excitación que generan las feromonas que ambos estábamos liberando en ese momento _"Solo tú le puedes dar una explicación tan nerd a algo tan natural como a eso" ¿_Así? Entonces señorita inteligente dime cuál es tu explicación _"Bueno con Ron nunca te pasó eso y con Snape el solo hecho de tomarte la mano te excitó de sobremanera" ¡_Fue culpa de la canción! _"Igual, con Ron nunca te pasó nada así"_

**-¡CALLATE MALDITA CONCIENCIA!-**Grité fuertemente

**-Herms…Hermi… ¡HERMIONE!-**Hay no, Snape está afuera y… ¿Me llamó Hermione?

"_Anda"_ dijeron mis dos conciencias a la vez, caminé lentamente hacia la puerta, tal vez ya había decidido lo obvio y quería que me fuera mañana por la mañana del castillo, tal vez solo venia para regañarme y maldecirme hasta el día del juicio final, o solo pasaba a… no Hermione estás muerta, muerta y re muerta, Snape seguía golpeando fuertemente la puerta del despacho, la abrí

**-¿Qué suce…-**no pude terminar la frase porque los labios de Snape estaba sobre los mios

"_¡Merlín santo! Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba, Dioses Herms ¿Por qué no lo hicimos antes?"_

Snape movía sus labios de una forma condenadamente sexy sobre los míos, mordiendo de vez en cuando mis labios para luego pasar su lengua por el lugar atacado por sus dientes, me acercó más a él y yo le acaricié el cabello, comencé a responderle el beso, su lengua tocaba mis labios y pedía permiso para entrar

**-Herm..Hermsss-**Sentí su aliento…olía a alcohol, volvió a besarme, me acorraló entre su cuerpo y la puerta de mi despacho, me acarició un lado de la cara mientras me besaba, paseó sus dedos desde mi mejillas hasta el cuello, bajando más hasta el pequeño escote de mi polera

"_Hermione…esto está mal, es un profesor, ¡ES SNAPE POR MERLÍN!"_

**-¡NO!-** Lo empujé lejos de mí, vi en su ojos sorpresa**-No vuelva a besarme ¡JAMÁS!-**Cerré la puerta y coloqué varios hechizos a está, escuché como Snape decidía irse a su despacho, me fui a mi cuarto y me limpié una lagrima que comenzó a caer por mi rostro

**BUENO ESTO FUE MÁS RÁPIDO DE LO PREVISTO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN SU COMENTARIOS, CREO QUE SE ME ESFUMÓ UN POCO LA INSPIRACIÓN AL FINAL, PERO ES QUE ME QUITARON MI FUENTE DE PODER TT^TT ME CORTARON EL PELO HASTA MÁS ARRIBA DE LOS HOMBROS…Y YO LO TENIA MÁS DEBAJO DE LA CINTURA, ESTOY EN DEPRESIÓN TT^TT**

**COMENTEN PORFA! SON MI COMBUSTIBLE (YA QUE AHORA NO TENGO PELO XD) LOS QUIERO MUCHO XERXES (AHORA SOY UN MACHO)ELI**


End file.
